The Privacy Problem
by jaybirdsfree
Summary: After admitting how they feel about each other, Ron and Hermione are ready to physically show each other how they feel about each other. They can barely keep their hands off of each other. But they can't get any privacy. Read and Review please! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so for those of you have been reading the first The Privacy Problem story, know that, that was not the actually story. So anyway enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have killed Tonks, Fred, Lupin, or Sirius. Now maybe someone like Mundungus or Umbridge, but not them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The lights in the kitchen were dim. The summer breeze flowed softly in the atmosphere. And the sound of the water running and the swishing sounds of the broom was all that could be heard. Everything was quiet. He and I were the only ones in the room. But I had way to much pride to give in just yet. And so did he.  
>All this over a silly fight over dinner was sort of ridiculous. But like I said, too much pride- dangerous thing.<p>

I can hardly remember what it was about. Napkins? Passing him a roll? I don't know. But I do know that I miss the sound of his voice already. I didn't have this problem before we started dating. I didn't have these leftover feelings. you know? The kind where you miss just the little things. The touch of each others skin. The soft kisses you both exchange just because. Things like that.

I looked over to him. He was sweeping the floor aggresively. His expression was blank but I knew he was thinking.

I picked up the towel lying on the counter and began to dry each dish. I knew it would take me about 30 minutes to dry, it took me 45 minutes to wash them. The only downside to staying with Ron's entire family was this.

I realized the sound of Ron sweeping stopped. I turned around only to find Ron standing behind me with another towel in his hand.

"Figured you'd want some help", he said quietly.

I nodded. I couldn't believe he'd been the first to give in. He _never_ gave in to a fight back at Hogwarts'. Could he be maturing? I think so.

It took us ten minutes to dry all of the dishes.

I looked up at him as he put up the last dish.

"Thankyou", I said.

"You're welcome", he replied.

I was so lucky to have him. Just the thought of him is enough to make me feel happy. He was so stubborn, inconsistent, rude, and lazy. But at the same time he's strong, smart, funny, and brave. And I wouldn't change a thing about him. He's perfect in my eyes. Ten years ago I would've never though I'd end up with Ron, but I'm glad I did.

He folded up the towel and placed it on the counter and looked up at me. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him the whole time. He looked a little tired. His long red hair was shaggy and rugged. His eyes looked a little hazy.

Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. He stumbled a bit, but I led him over to the counter. I sat on the top of one and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deepend. Our tongues collided a bit, but it didn't matter. We both fought for dominance. I'd glide my tongue across his teeth. And then he began to suck on my tongue. And I just gave up. I began to weaken as he deepend the kiss even further. I ran my hands up his shirt, then his neck, and then his hair. I began to tug at it a little, and broke the kiss. just as he was about to protest I trailed kisses down the corner of his mouth to his neck and I began to suck on it.

He groaned and ran his hands up under my shirt. I shivered at his touch. He tugged at my shirt. I stobbed sucking on his neck and took off my shirt and tossed it to the floor. And just as he was about to approach me for another kiss, I pushed him away and tugged at his shirt. He took off his shirt to reveal his smooth, broad, muscular chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in for another kiss. I ran my fingers throug his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Suddenly I heard someone gasping from the kitchen doorway. Ron and I jumped away from each other. Fleur and Bill were standing in the doorway jaws dropped, and eyes wide. I hopped off of the counter and quickly grabbed my shirt.

"Oh my goodness", gasped Fleur. I hastily put on my shirt.

"Bill, please, do **not **tell anyone about this", Ron pleaded as he picked up his shirt.

"I-I- I won't", Bill said.

"What are you all doing down here theez late at night?", Fleur asked.

"We were cleaning up", I said.

"J-Just go upstairs", Bill said. I nodded. I took Ron's hand and hastily walked out of the kitchen.

"That was so humiliating", I said. Ron turned to me.

'What?", he asked. his expression still looked shocked.

"I said that this was humiliating", I said again.

"I know", he whispered. We walked up the stairs and stopped at Ginny's door. We looked at each other. He still looked a little shaken.

"Well that was awkward", Ron said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was", I said.

We both stood there silently for a while. Ron began to laugh.

"What's so funny?", I asked. He shook his head.

"I've never seen Bill look so frightened", Ron said. He began to laugh even harder. I wish I could've been mad at him about it but I laughed with him. The look on Fleur's face was priceless.

"Why did you kiss me down there anyway? I didn't do anything", Ron said as the laughter died down. I smiled at him.

"Because you helped me", I said. He grinned.

"I'm gonna have to help you dry the dishes more often", Ron said. I laughed. He leaned down to kiss me. I ran my fingers through his hair (I had a habit of doing that).

He took my hands in his. They were big, calloused, and warm. My hands fit perfectly in his. I broke the kiss and I pressed my forehead on his.

"I love you Ron", I said.

"I love you too, Hermione", he replied.

We stood in front of Ginny's door with our forheads pressed together, holding hands, occasionally kissing. For what felt like hours. But it was okay because it was Ron. And if I could live in this moment forever I would.

We pulled away and let go of each others hands.

"Goodnight", I said.

"Goodnight", he said.

I went into Ginny's room and lied down on my bed. No pajamas. I just lied down, and closed my eyes.

I silently thanked Ron. For being a part of my life.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the delay. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I sat in the living room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch. Ginny and I were sitting on the floor talking.

"Auror training is way harder than Quidditch", Harry said to Ginny, "All you have to do is ride a broomstick and catch balls. Now the seekers have it hard but not the chaser. Whereas Auror training requires swiftness with the wand, strength, speed, and skill."

"Chasers don't just ride broomsticks and catch balls!", Ginny said angrily.

"I certainly hope not. You could get pregnant", I mumbled without thinking. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

They all laughed, and eventually I did too.

"Anyway, being a chaser includes balance, speed, integrity, and you've got to be able to catch a bludger and through it in a hole", Ginny said.

"Well I'm with Harry. Auror's risk their lives everyday to protect people. All you do is play a bloody game. It's an incredible game. But it's more-so fun than work", Ron said.

"Actually they do risk their lives. They could fall off the broom. It's not exactly sturdy. Or comfortable", I said.

"Thank you Hermione", said Ginny.

"Well you have the easiest job of all. Care of Magical Creatures. Pssh. It's not like anything's wrong with them. Who want's to see house elves walking around anyway. Their job is to clean and cook. It's not that hard", Ron said. I looked at him.

"Just because my job isn't dangerous doesn't mean it's not hard", I protested.

"Well it's pretty much useless. No one's ever going to just stop using house elves", Ron said.

"Well no one's ever going to stop commiting crimes, but you work hard to stop it as much as you can don't you?", I asked. I began to feel angry with Ron. Not only because he thinks my job is a joke but because of how poorly he talked about House Elves. Even though our first kiss was over the protection of House Elves. and now House Elves are pretty much a useless job.

"That's diffrent. People are important. House Elves aren't", Ron said.

"Actually some people aren't worth my time", I said harshly. Ron groaned.

"C'mon 'Mione", Ron said, "You should know by now that House Elves being freed is pretty much a useless cause."

"You're a useless cause Ronald", I said angrily. Ginny laughed.

"Don't get mad with me because you're job's a joke", Ron said harshly. I turned towards him.

"You know what Ron. My job's not a joke. You're a joke. Our relationship is a joke. You'd think that you could grow up and respect my decisions and my job as I do yours. But no. You've got to be a bloody prick about it", I said.

"What do you mean our relationship is a joke? You're overreacting", Ron said.

"No Ronald. I'm not. I've been wanting House Elves to be freed since fourth year and you still don't care about it", I said.

He got off of the couch and got on his knees next to me. He put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I do respect your descisions to free House Elves. And I respect your job. And I have to admit, trying to get an entire society to look at things from your prespective has to be hard", Ron said. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Ronald. And you're right. Risking your life for the benefit of others has to be difficult. I've been there, I know how hard it is. And as for our relationship, it's not a joke", I said. I stroked his hand.

"And as for me being a useless cause?", he asked. I laughed lightly.

"Your about as useless as air", I said.

"Oh, would you two _get a room_?", Harry asked. But Ron and I ignored him.

I kissed him deeply as he held my face in his hands.

"Oh, bugger off", Ginny said. But we still didn't pull away.

"This was the worst fight I've ever seen between the two of you", Harry said.

"I never thought I'd miss when they'd just fight and avoid each other", Ginny said.

Ron broke the kiss.

"Would you two shut up? I never interrupted when you two would kiss", Ron said. Harry scoffed and Ginny gasped.

"Ron, you're lucky you got into Gryffindor because you don't have the Hufflepuff honesty or the Ravenclaw intelligence", Ginny said. We all laughed.

Harry stood up, "C'mon Ginny, it's our turn to wash dishes. We'll be back in a hour."

Ginny stood up and followed Harry into the kitchen. Leaving Ron and I alone. Ron stretched out his legs and yawned. I snuggled up beside him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and mentally planned out our lives together. I imagined how he'd propose to me. We'd be in a park at night, the stars sparkling and the moon glowing as he got down on one knee. Then I fast forwarded at least seven months after that, to our wedding. It would be here at the Burrow near the lake. A big white tent would be up like at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'd in a white wedding dress, my hair in an elegant twist. Ginny would be standing next to me with a purple bridesmaid dress on smiling. Ron would be beside me in a black tuxedo, and dark purple tie. And Harry would be beside him with a white suit, and purple tie on smiling as well. And six months after that, Ron and I would apparate to our new brick townhouse with three bedrooms. And then four months after that Ron and I would be at the same park he proposed to me in. His arms would be around my pregnant belly. And then four months after that I could see myself at St. Mungo's delivering my baby. Tufts of hair would be falling out, and Ron would be holding my hand. And hours after that I'd finally see my son, his eyes the same color brown as mine, and his hair would be red like his father. And six months after that I saw myself arriving at the Burrow, with my son in my arms, and Ron behind us carrying our luggage. And although it wasn't very noticeable yet, my son's brother or sister would be growing in my stomach. And so a year after that, I could see myself at the same park. With my kids in strollers, and Ron by my side. With his arm around me.

"'Mione?", I heard Ron ask.

"Yeah?", I replied.

"Just making sure you were awake", Ron replied. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Ron, I love you, I said.

"I love you, too", Ron replied.

"What do you plan on doing after Auror training?", I blurted.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll get a dog or something", Ron said. My heart felt like it had deflated. I was hoping he'd say _something_ about marriage. But no. He wants a dog.

Well maybe it's just me. We've been together for three years now. And we've known each other since we were eleven. Maybe he's not ready to take that step. And in order to stay in a relationship, it includes compromise. Which means I should wait, of course. But for how long?

Suddenly I felt his lips upon mine. It caught me by surprise at first, but I was starting to get into it ten seconds later. And of course that's when he decides to pull away.

"What was that for?", I asked. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Because five years ago I couldn't even though I really wanted to", Ron said. And that's when my heart began to fill back up. I kissed him.

"That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me", I told him. I suppose marriage could wait.

He kissed me again. This time, a lot softer and gently. I lied down on the floor and brought Ron down with me, not taking my lips off of his. I ran my fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down my neck. I moaned, rather loudly but I didn't care. I tugged at his shirt. I felt his lips form a grin onto my skin. He sat up and took off his shirt and leaned down to kiss me again but I held up my hand to stop him.

"What?", Ron asked. I simply tugged at his belt loop.

"You forgot to take these off", I said.

"I will as long as you take something off", Ron said. He smirked.

I knew he was expecting me to take off my shirt. But instead I reached under my shirt and unclasped my bra and pulled it out from under my shirt.

"Now take these off", I said tugging at his jeans. He took off his pants to reveal a stiffy.

"They were getting tight anyway", Ron said. I laughed and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Lie down", I told him. I was expecting him to protest but he did. I kissed him on the lips, and then I began to trail kisses down his jawline, then his neck, then his chest, and eventually his abdomen. He groaned softly. I ran my fingers across the places I kissed him and then I reached under his boxers and held his cock and stroked it until he groaned a little louder. Then I let go and kissed him passionately.

"Bloody, hell", Ron said.

"Sit on the couch", I told him. Again he listened to me and did what I told him.

I got on my knees in front of Ron and took out his cock again. Except this time I didn't stroke it. I put it in my mouth. Well as much as I could. The rest I just pumped with my hand while I bobbed my head back and forth on his cock. And for the first time _he _was the one running his fingers through _my_ hair.

Ron groaned. I knew he was close to his orgasm. But that's when I heard someone coming downstairs. I backed away from Ron and threw his pants at him. But it was too late. Charlie was at the bottom of the stairs by now.

"Hey", he said as he got to the very bottom step. And then he realized that one of us was half naked and I knew I probably had a visible hickey on my neck.

"Woah!", Charlie exclaimed. He looked at me and then Ron, who was struggling to get into his pants. Charlie smirked a bit.

"Oh, George is going to have a field day with this one", Charlie said.

"NO!", Ron and I shouted at the same time.

"No, do not tell anybody, Charlie, please", Ron said.

"Alright. As long as you degnome the garden tommorow and I get to take the credit", Charlie said.

"Fine", Ron said.

Charlie walked into the kitchen chuckling. Leaving Ron and I alone once again.

"Well that's two of my brothers who have seen me _attempt_ to shag", Ron said, "Jeez Hermione, the next time we shag can you at least make sure it's somewhere _private_?"

I scoffed at him. How can he put the blame on _me_?

"Well you won't have to worry about us shagging anywhere anymore", I said. I went into Ginny's room. I put on a red t-shirt and matching plaid pajama shorts. And got into bed.

* * *

><p>Okay so, this chapter might've confused the hell out of you guys. Especially considering the beginning. I already know you guys are gonna be like: 'Hermione would never say <em>or<em> do that!' 'Hermione's so oofc, you should really get to know the character before writing things like this' 'blah. blah. blah'. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. By the way, this story was requested by a friend of mine. I hope your reading this Hailey! I miss you! Message me!

Anyway, I have this thing where I CANNOT write unless I have a song based on the topic to listen to while I'm writing. Which is another reason it takes me so long to finish a story, because I come up with an idea without a song to match it. So if any of you know a song that describes my other story Cherry Red Lipstick, let me know, (it's another R/Hr story and the summary explains it all. And if you still don't get the summary just message me and I'll tell you what it's about).

And in case you were wondering, the song that I listen to to write this song is called Our Deal by Best Coast. AWESOME song. It's garage pop/ metal. If you don't like overly girly female singers/ bands (although there's one guy in this band), Best Coast is **your **band!

And the song Our Deal, is so mellow and just. . . . . . chilllllll. Personally I think it's a blowjob song. Which is what inspired me to write this chapter. I mean honestly, my friends and I just listen to it and we just feel like giving someone a blowjob. Or either getting high (and I swear we aren't even into drugs and we're not premiscuous at ALL, trust me). But yeah. This song is like meant for a blowjob/getting high in my opinion. But hey whatever it's completely off topic. . . . . . . . .

So anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Sincerely,

Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been four hours since the incident and I still couldn't get any sleep. I certainly didn't feel bad about what I did. But for some reason, the situation still bothered me.

I looked over to Ginny. She was asleep, and one of her hands was sticking out. As if she'd been watching it. I squinted really hard at her hand. I realized there was a ring up there. The ring had a beautiful gold band and a red diamond. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was an engagement ring.

Great. Two things Ginny has that I want more than anything. Sleep, and an engagement ring from the man I loved.

I wondered how Harry had proposed to her. Surely he didn't simply get down on one knee. Harry seems like the type of guy that goes above and beyond for things like that. Especially considering it's Ginny. Sadly, I didn't know if I could say the same about Ron. It's not like there's anything wrong with getting down on one knee and just asking. At least he'd be asking.

I got up and went downstairs into the kitchen to eat out my depression.

Ron was leaning against the counter eating Bertie Botts every flavor Beans.

"Hi", I said quietly. He didn't reply.

"You couldn't sleep either?", I asked. He shook his head.

I felt nervous and upset. How could _he _be upset with _me_? I didn't do anything. It's not like I started it this time. I turned to him.

"You know, you've got some nerve Ronald. How can _you _be upset with me for trying to-", I hesitated and felt my face grow warm, "_pleasure_ you. I mean honestly Ronald it's not like I told Charlie to walk in! When Charlie walked in on us I didn't torture you about it because I still enjoyed it. It didn't change anything."

I looked up at him. He was smirking and snickering. Which is when I realized how wrong that statement came out.

"N-no I didn't mean it in a positive connotation, I-I meant that-", I stopped. I was only making things worse anyway. He just kept laughing. I plopped down on the kitchen chair and ran my fingers through my hair. He walked over to me, with a slight chuckle.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry", Ron said. I looked up at him. "But seriously Hermione, that was the worse attempt at an insult ever." Ron laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Mentally wondering how the love of my life could be such an arsehole sometimes.

"I'm so sorry Ronald, that my insult didn't meet your standards", I said sarcastically. He sat down across from me at the table.

"I'm really sorry though. I was just kind of humiliated, y'know? Your older brother walking in on one of the best moments I've ever had. I mean think about it Hermione, we've tried to shag for times and we've gotten no where. Maybe we should just not do anything until we get our own place", he said. I considered this idea. If Ginny and Harry are getting married soon, maybe that'll get Ron to start thinking about getting our own place, and getting married. My parents' have settled down just fine now. They can manage on their own. And I'm sure George is more than ready to live on his own now. Then we'll have all the time in the world to shag. It's worth the wait.

"Okay. Deal", I said. We sat silently for a while.

"Did you know that Harry and Ginny are engaged?", I asked. He looked up at me.

"What? What do you mean they're engaged? They're far too young! Harry's got Auror training! Ginny's got Quidditch! Why the bloody hell are they engaged? Why didn't they tell me? How do you know anyway?", Ron asked. Why did I bring that up?

"Ron, calm down. They didn't tell me. I saw the ring on Ginny's finger. And I'm sure her and Harry's job will be under control", I said. As weird as it sounds, I felt like I was defending myself. I was defending myself. Sort of. If he thinks Ginny and Harry are too young and too busy for marriage, what will he think of us?

"I doubt it. Mind you, Harry's not as consistent as he used to be. A wedding will only ruin his performance in training and Ginny's performance in Quidditch. This is absolutely ridiculous", Ron said. Ridiculous. Were all of the thoughts of us growing old together ridiculous to him? Are the thoughts of us being young together ridiculous to him?

"Ron, I don't think it's our place to direct their lives. It wasn't my place to tell you either. Besides Harry and Ginny have been together since the war ended. I think they need to be on a much closer level together than they were teenagers", I said hoping, just hoping he'd take a hint.

"Well they should start by not acting like bloody teenagers all the time, with the hand holding and the kissing in public. It's disgusting", Ron said.

"Well you kissed me in front of them", I said without thinking.

"That's different", Ron said. I wanted to ask how things were different, and if he felt the same way about us. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Maybe my priority really shouldn't be planning out my future with him. Maybe my priority should be getting him to plan _our_ future _together_. Without being too pushy unless absolutely necessary.

"Ron, where do you see yourself months from now?", I asked.

"Done with Auror Training that's for sure", he said. I sighed. So this was _his _version of a successful future. That didn't include me.

"When should we start looking for a flat?", I asked him. He shrugged.

Still, no information.

I stood up.

"I'm going back to go shower. It's almost morning anyway. No point in trying to go back to bed", I said. Truthfully, I needed to go back to bed. But  
>I wouldn't be able to with all of the thoughts racing though my head.<p>

"Do you mind if I go first? I have to help Verity organize the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. George said that Angelina and him were going out today with mum and dad", Ron said. I nodded. He left and I took a seat at the table.

Never had I felt so vulnerable when it came to my relationship with Ron. I always expected us to be married and moving on by now. I'm still living with my parents. Ginny and Harry are already living together. Their engaged. And I'm still at square one.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to find a tired looking Mrs. Weasley. She turned on the light and jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, Hermione. It's you", Mrs. Weasley said with her hand placed on her heart. "What are you doing up?"

"I-couldn't get any sleep", I lied. She walked over to me and took a seat next to me.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Mrs. Weasley asked. She stroked my hair gently.

I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away.

"It's nothing", I lied. I didn't think it would be polite to tell her that her son's a naive arsehole.

"Hermione, dear, tell me what's wrong. You're like a daughter to me, I hate to see you upset. Just tell me what's wrong?", said, "Is it Ron?"

I nodded.

"What did he do?", asked.

"Nothing", I said, "But that's the problem."

"What do you mean?", asked.

"I feel like we're not even really together. We don't live together. We don't go on dates. I'm not even sure if he cares. And I'm already thinking of marriage. We're just not on the same level", I said.

"Have you ever mentioned this to Ron?", asked.

"Sort of", I replied, "I tried to hint it to him, but he didn't get it."

"Just give him time. He'll come around", Mrs. Weasley said. "In the meantime, I have breakfast to make before everyone else gets up."

She got up and walked to the stove and and took out her wand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley", I said.

I went upstairs and just as I was about to go back into Ginny's room, I heard Harry and Ginny talking.

"How will we tell everyone?", Ginny asked. I looked inside the room from the crack in the doorway. Ginny was looking down at her ring with a small grin. Harry was standing in front of her with stroking her cheek.

"I don't care if I have to stand on the top of this house and scream it to the world. I'm just happy I'll have the opprotunity to say it", Harry said. Ginny kissed him. I turned away and looked down at the floor. Feeling teardrops prickle my eyelids.

I'd never felt so jealous of Ginny until now.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow update!<p>

REVIEW!

please.

Sincerely,

Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hermione?", asked Ginny. I looked up from my plate of toast, eggs, and bacon. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Did you hear a word mum said?", Ginny asked.

"N-no. I'm sorry I-", I hesitated.

"She said we can have Bill and Fleur's room. They have to go home. Their needed back at Gringott's", Ron said. I looked up at him. He was sitting beside Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"Okay", I replied awkwardly. I looked over to Bill and Fleur, "That's too bad."

"When are you leaving", Ron asked.

"After breakfeezt", Fleur replied.

"That soon? Is it really that urgent?", asked. Bill and Fleur looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes, it is", Bill said.

"Well, I think it's ridiculous", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, before you leave, Harry and I have an announcement to make", Ginny said, "Harry?"

Harry jumped and stood up quickly.

"What is it?", Percy asked. I looked over to Ron. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Ginny and I are engaged", Harry said.

Everyone burst into excitement and began to congratulate them. I only smiled and looked down at my plate.

Not because I wasn't happy for them, but because I felt bad for telling Ron in the first place. And for feeling bad for envying them.

"Well this calls for a round of firewhisky!", said Mr. Weasley.

"I'll pass", Fleur said quickly.

"Why?", asked .

"We didn't want to tell you until we knew what gender it was, but- in seven months, there will be a new addition to the family. Fleur's pregnant", Bill said.

There was another burst of excitement, and this time, Ron was a part of it. But I was still sitting down silently.

"Hermione, what's wrong?", asked Ginny, "Aren't you excited?"

I realized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley noticed that I was congratulating anyone, or acting excited.

"Nothing", I said. But something was wrong. I wasn't congratulating anyone because I realized everyone at this table had something to be happy about but me.

Harry and Ginny were getting married. Bill and Fleur were having a baby. Percy had gotten a promotion before the vacation. Charlie had gotten his very own dragon. George and Angelina were newlyweds. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going on another trip to Egypt in three weeks.

I hated feeling so envious, but I was an ambitious person who was eager to advance. But I wasn't. My life was monotonous. And so was my relationship.

I stood up.

"I need to be excused", I said when everyone turned to me. And I did. My head was starting to ache and spin. I went upstairs and into Ginny's room. I sat on my bed and combed my fingers through my hair. Tears were running down my cheeks.

I felt so pathetic, and useless.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

I looked up to find a nearly breathless Ron standing at the door.

"Nothing", I lied as I wiped away my tears quickly, "Nothing's wrong."

He sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Seriously 'Mione, what's wrong?", Ron asked.

"I'm tired of being here", I replied.

"At the Burrow?", he asked.

"No. In my position. I'm tired of living with my parents. I'm tired of watching everyone's life progress. I just want to do better", I said. I wanted to tell him I wanted us, as a couple, to progress as well but I didn't have the guts to.

"But look how great your doing now! You've got a great job. You've managed to get you're parents back, and in their right minds. And we're doing great aren't we. You know, us together. . . . .Right?" Ron asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but I nodded. I didn't know how to _say no_.

I heard another set of footsteps and looked up to find an angry looking standing at the doorway.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves", said.

"What did we do?", Ron asked.

"You've got your Ginny, Harry, Bill, and Fleur worried. Especially Harry and Ginny. You'd think that you'd at least try and act happy for them. They are supposed to be you're friends aren't they?", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Why do they care how we react to them getting married? It's their mistake not ours", Ron said.

"It's not a mistake Ron. Their in love. It'll be you and Hermione soon, and I'm sure they'll be happy for the two of you", replied.

I felt my face grow warm.

"Who said we're getting married? And who cares if their in love? They couldn't stay together for more than a week two years ago. So how the bloody hell are they going to get married?", Ron asked.

"Couldn't is past tense! And you do **not **use that language in my house Ronald Weasley", Mrs. Weasley said.

'Who said we're getting married?', the words kept running through my head.

"We'll go and apologize ", I said.

"Good", she said. I knew she felt bad about mentioning the idea of Ron and I getting married.

"C'mon Ron", I said.

"Why should we?", Ron asked.

"Ron, you can't honestly be that upset about their engagement?", I asked.

"Well what if something goes wrong? I don't want my sister or my best friend to get hurt or anything", Ron said.

I walked over to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?", Ron asked.

"That's so sweet. I didn't know that's why you didn't want them married", I replied. It finally occured to me that this might be the reason he didn't want to get married.

"C'mon, let's go talk to them", I said. I took his hand and we both walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

The table was mostly cleared. Bill, Fleur, Angelina, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were gone. Charlie, Ginny, Harry, and Percy were still eating.

"Harry, Ginny, we'd like to speak to you", I said. Ginny looked up at me. She looked sad and a little angry. Harry looked angry as well.

"What do you want?", Harry asked.

"To apologize", I replied. Ron rolled his eyes. But luckily Ginny and Harry didn't see.

They stood up and followed us into the living room.

"Look, we really are happy for the both of you", I said.

"You have a funny way of showing it", Harry replied coldly.

"I still can't understand why the two people we cared about the most would respond the way they did. Can you try and explain?", Ginny said.

"We already knew", Ron said.

"What do you mean?", Harry asked.

"He means that we already knew. I saw the ring on Ginny's finger when I woke up. And I told him", I said.

"Why?", Ginny asked. I hesitated. The purpose of telling him was to try and hint that I wanted that. Which was a major failed attempt.

"Well Ginny he is my boyfriend. I wasn't really thinking when I told him", I said.

"Clearly", Ginny muttered.

"Look, Ginny, she said she's sorry. What more do you want?", Ron asked. I squeezed his hand gently for defending me.

"I want my best friend and my brother to actually be happy for me", Ginny said.

"We are happy for you. We've just got a lot on our minds", I said. In reality _I_ had a lot on my mind. Not Ron.

"Like what?", Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry! Let's see. . .Maybe because I'm stressed out with Auror training. And my part time job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes is kicking the crap out of me. I'm losing my best mate and my little sister. . . .", Ron said. I realized he was smiling. So did Harry and Ginny. Ginny practically tackled him into a hug. And Harry gave him a brotherly hug.

"If you really had to worry about losing your best mate, why are you his best man?", Harry asked. Ron looked suprised but in a good way.

I walked over to Ginny and hugged her. And then I gave Harry a hug.

"We really are happy for the two of you", I said.

"Great. So now that I know _you're_ happy about it, I can ask you to do the honors of becoming my maid of honor", Ginny said.

"I'd love to", I said. I hugged her and smiled.

Maybe being the maid of honor could be my way of progressing.

* * *

><p>So I know you guys will probaby be like, <em>'isn't this story supposed to be about Ron and Hermione, and their PRIVACY ISSUES? Besides, the whole Harry and Ginny engagementmarrage is soooo cliche. You do it in all of your stories!'_ BUT, I have news for you. 1) These past two chapters have been added, solely based on the counter conflict. Marriage. And a little later in the story you'll understand how the past two chapters make an impact on the story. 2) The next couple of chapters will be FILLED with that eroticness every one came for 'kay? 3) You'd better review or else I will delete this friggin story and do something productive for once!

But seriously, review. I'm sick of checking my emails desperately looking for review alerts and story alerts and getting nada. That's depressing as fuck.

I mean honestly 10 reviews guys (not that I don't appreciate them)? After all the work that I've been doing? C'mon now. :/ Let's get real.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was mainly to reflect how close Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione really are. _And _to show how much Hermione wants to get married. And how much his lack of thought of marriage effects her. But anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed, and review please!

Sincerely,

Jay

P.S: Two chapters in one day, guys *woot woot!*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hermione, do you think three months is too short of a wait? Or is it normal?", Ginny asked. Ever since I apologized to her and Harry, she'd been talking nonstop about the wedding. But I only wanted to know one thing-

"How'd you get Harry to propose anyway?", I asked.

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked.

"I mean, how did you hint it to him. Or was it all just a surprise? Had you guys talked about marriage before or. . . .", I was desperate for answers.

"Well, to be honest it was a bit of both. We'd talk about our future together all the time. But I never knew he was going to propose to me so soon. But I'm happy he did", she replied.

"What did you talk about?", I asked, hoping I didn't sound as creepy and desperate as I felt.

"To be honest Hermione, we'd talk about everything. The real key to the kind of connection Harry and I had is doing something you know will take your relationship to the next level. A sign that you're ready to mature in your relationship, you know?", Ginny said.

"Do you mean shagging", I said without thinking. Now I knew I sounded like a moron.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, Harry and I had shagged plenty of times before. (I grimaced) All we did _was _act more mature. We communicated. It didn't take as much effort as I thought", Ginny said.

"What didn't take any effort?", asked Harry coming in from the door of Ginny's room.

"Nothing, right Hermione?", asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Yeah", I said. But my mind wasn't on them. It was on_ maturing. _And I knew what 'maturing' meant for Ron and I. It meant taking things to the next level by connecting physically. It meant shagging. Which was going to start. . . . ._now_.

"Where's Ron?", I asked Harry.

"He was having trouble pulling out the last gnome. I think he's still in the garden", Harry said, "When you go down there, make sure you tell him he owes me for helping him degnome."

"I will", I said. He was beginning to nibble on Ginny's earlobe, which was my cue to leave.

I walked downstairs and thought about ways I could appear seductive with a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt on.

When I reached the bottom step I realized the one issue that could potentially ruin my plan. Ron's family.

I love them to bits but when it comes to shagging Ron, they have to be completely out of the picture. And how i was going to do that with everyone in the house completely puzzled me.

But I didn't really have anymore thinking time because I was at the garden already.

"Hey 'Mione", Ron said as he fiercely tugged at a grumpy gnome.

"Hey Ron", I replied. He was covered in sweat and didn't have on a shirt.

Maybe Ginny was right. This job was easy.

"I hate this bloody gnome!", Ron said.

"Well maybe if you didn't have your foot on _his_ foot", I said. He looked down at his shoe and moved it to reveal a damaged gnome boot and pulled the gnome out of the ground and flung it.

"So what did you want?", Ron asked. now _her__e's_ the part didn't think about. How do you tell someone you want to shag their brains out politely?

"Er, I- uh- I wanted to know if you were. . . . .", I hesitated. He only stared at me, and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

Wait! That was it!

"If you were going to take a shower", I asked. They didn't call me a brilliant witch for nothing.

"Clearly, I'm drenched in sweat. And a few tears. What do you think, Hermione?", Ron asked curtly. I scoffed.

"You should really start being nicer to me. As a matter of fact I was just going to ask if I could join you", I said, as cute and seductive as possible.

"But I'm done degnoming", Ron said.

"Not with degnoming. Showering", I said. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows were raised.

"Really?", Ron asked. I nodded.

"No one can walk in on us if we're in the shower", I said.

"Hermione, you are Brilliant!", he replied. I smiled at him and took his hand.

We began to walk back up to the house.

"So what happened to our agreement to wait?", Ron asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything", he added quickly.

"It just wasn't working for me", I said to him. He smirked.

"I had no idea you could be randy. I mean in my dreams you were, but never in real life", Ron said.

"It's not like I'm randy all the time, I guess it's just when I see you drenched in sweat", I said jokingly.

He opened the door to the burrow and we walked in. Everyone was seated at the dinner table.

Which was a good thing, _and _a bad thing. The good thing was that it was assurance we wouldn't get caught. The bad part was explaining to them why _both_ of us were going upstairs together to shower. . . .together.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Ron", said, "We're getting ready to eat. I'm cooking beef stew."

"Actually, we're er-", I hesitated.

"We're not hungry", Ron said, "C'mon 'Mione."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Ron was already going upstairs. I caught up with him.

Once we were in the bathroom he kissed me. and I don't mean a tiny peck either. Our tongues collided and our teeth clashed a little. But it didn't matter, because this kiss wasn't meant to be gentle. It was meant to be vigorous and oggresively passionate.

And it was. I didn't let him do all of the work either. As a matter of fact, I dominated, and never backed down. I closed the door with my foot and pressed him against it roughly. I held his face in my hands and sucked his tongue a little. I felt his hands go up my I began to run my fingers through his hair. He groaned and I ran my tongue across his teeth.

He pulled away turned me around so that I was pressed against the door and he unclasped my bra and pressed his lips against my neck.

His lips felt so good against my neck, and when he began to suck on it a little, I think I lost my ability to think. But certainly not my ability to let out a loud moan.

I ran my fingers through his hair again (I need to tell him to **never **cut his hair). He pulled away.

"We should probably get in the shower before we really get into it shouldn't we", Ron asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't care, I just need you to do that again", I said. He smiled and we kissed again.

"I will as soon as we get into the shower", Ron said, "I'm just getting more sweaty."

I took off my shirt and then my pants. I stopped when I realized Ron hadn't taken anything off yet.

"What are you doing?", I asked him.

"Watching you", he replied casually, "I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"Well you're going to have to shed some clothes if you want me to continue", I told him.

He took off his shoes and smirked at me. I only rolled my eyes and took off my bra and walked over to him.

"Go on", Ron said. But I ignored him and ran my hands over his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it.

"I will as soon as you take this off", I said. I moved my hands a little lower and put my fingers through the belt loop of his pants. "These too."

He kicked off his pants and took off his shirt. Leaving him in his underwear revealing a rather large stiffy. I smiled and took off my knickers while he turned on the shower. I stepped in and waited for him.

"Ron, what're you doing?", I asked.

"I'm trying to find my wand", Ron said.

"For what?", I asked.

"We need a contraception right?", Ron asked.

"No, I use a muggle contraceptive called birth control, I'm covered. Just come in", I said.

He walked in. It was the first time I'd ever seen him completely naked. And I was really impressed. His cock had to be at least 11 inches. I wondered if it was going to even fit. And if it would hurt as much as everyone says it does.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Ron asked. I looked up at him. He was so sincere. And respectful. How could I not want to marry him?

I kissed him. And this one was meant to be gentle.

"I'm positive", I told him. He kissed me. And this time he dominated. He sucked a little at my bottom lip. I pulled away and took his hand and sucked on the back of his wrist until I left my imprint and then I began to leave a trail of kisses until I reached the tip of his middle finger, and I put it all the way into my mouth and slowly pulled it out.

"Bloody hell", he murmered. When I took it out of my mouth I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again but this time a little longer, and more passionate. His hands slowly ran from my shoulders to the small of my back. Making me shiver a little. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw and eventually to my left nipple. He began to suck on it, making me moan. I ran one hand through his, now wet, hair. And I put the other hand on his shoulder and squeezed it the warmer I felt between my legs (which meant I did **a lot** of squeezing). He began to trail kisses down my stomach and down to my pussy. I let out a long moan once I felt his tongue flick across my clit. I tugged at his hair a little once I felt really close to orgasming. He put tw o fingers inside me, but not so far that it hurt. And that was all it took for my orgasm to arrive. I moaned louder than I ever had before.

"Oh, Ronnnnn!", I moaned. When he stood up so that he was looking down at me I thought I'd tackle him. Never had he looked sosexy in my eyes before, but at that moment I felt like completely devouring him.

"Was that alright?", Ron asked. I was still a little high on my orgasm, so I didn't reply. I just wrapped one of my legs around him and then the other when I knew he could handle it. I kissed him as deeply as I could.

"I want you inside of me, right now", I demanded. My voice sounded really sexy and more seductive than usual.

"You don't have to tell me twice", Ron replied jokingly. I put my legs down and stood there, a little nervously.

He turned me around and put his cock inside me. It hurt like hell but I knew it was Ron, so it didn't bother me as much. He didn't move like I thought he would. We both were just standing there.

"Are you okay?", Ron asked. I realized he was making sure I was alright, and helping me adjust.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said. And I was starting to adjust a little. I was still really sore, but I could take it. But he still didn't move.

"Go ahead", I told him.

"No", he replied.

"Why not?", I asked him.

"You're crying. I'm hurting you, I don't want to", Ron said. I hadn't realized that tears were running down my cheeks. Or that my eyes were watery for that matter. I wiped them away.

"Ron, it's okay. really, I'm fine. If you don't do it no I won't ever get used to it", I said.

"Are you sure?", Ron asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Seriously Ron I'm-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ron, are you okay in there?", asked.

"Oh fuck!", Ron muttered.

"What're we going to do?", I asked.

"We've gotta get out!", Ron said.

He walked out of the shower and grabbed some towels from under the sink's counter. He gave me one and wrapped one around him.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine", Ron shouted.

"You don't sound okay", said.

"Seriously mum, I'm fine", Ron said. His voice sounded high pitched. Probably from fear.

"You don't sound good at all, I'm coming in there", said.

"N-n-no!", Ron shouted. But it was too late. was already in the bathroom. With her jaw practically at the floor.

"OH MY GOODNESS", screamed.

"Mum, I can explain", Ron said calmly.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!", screamed. She walked out of the bathroom, and Ron hastily followed her. And I followed behind him.

"I cannot believe you two", said.

", I am soo sorry", I said.

"What happended?", George asked. I realized the three of us had walked into the kitchen where **everyone **was sitting, almost finished with there dinner.

"Oh, not again", Charlie muttered from his seat.

"What do you mean AGAIN?", asked.

"Yeah what do you mean again?", asked Percy.

"Look, I can explain!", I said.

Everyone froze to listen to my explanation. Something I just now realized I didn't have.

I gripped my towel around my body a little tighter.

"Er, we were, um-", I hesitated and turned to Ron, "Ron?"

"We were just- we were going to-", Ron stammered, "Well we _are _together now mum."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to shag everywhere you go", said.

"Oi! we're eating here!", George said.

"Just go to your room and get dressed", said.

I went upstairs and Ron followed me close behind.

"That was so embarrasing", I said.

"I know", Ron said.

"I must've been too loud", I said.

"Well at least we made it pass third base this time", Ron said.

I looked at him and shook my head. Boys.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing Ronald", I said.

We were in our new room. There was a queen sized bed with blue covers. The walls were painted white, and the floors were wood like the rest of the house. There was a dresser with Ron and my luggage on top of it.

I walked over to it and opened our suitcases. Ron's was messy, which was what was expected, and mine was neat.

"What pajamas do you want?", I asked.

"Anythings fine", he said from the bed.

I pulled out a white shirt, a green shirt, and a pair of boxers from his suitcase and threw him the green shirt and boxers.

"Do you mind if I wear this?", I asked. I held up the white t-shirt.

"You didn't bring any of your own pajamas?", Ron asked. That felt a bit like a slap in the face.

"Yes I brought my own pajamas, I just wanted to wear one of yours instead", I repied.

"Sure, whatever", Ron replied.

I put on the shirt and pulled out a pair of knickers from my own suitcase and put them on.

I wondered if our newfound 'connection' even effected him. I sure hoped so.

* * *

><p>Told you the eroticness would be back in this chapter. The next one two.<p>

How'd you like it?

Again you guys review!

Sincerely,

Jay


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be an eigth book completely dedicated to Ron and Hermione. They deserve it. ;)

Chapter 6:

I pulled back the covers of the bed and got in next to Ron. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake or else he'd be snoring.

"I wonder what thinks of me now", I said.

"She won't think of you any diffrently. She's walked in on Bill and Fleur twice and she didn't think any diffrently of Fleur", Ron said.

"She used to hate Fleur", I said.

"Yeah, well you're diffrent", Ron said. I snuggled up next to him and rested my hand on his chest.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well for one, she's always liked you and I doubt she'd change her mind over something like that. By now she should know we've done more than kiss", Ron said.

"But until we came to the Burrow on Tuesday, we hadn't done anything more than make kiss", I replied.

"Well she should've thought that we did more than that", Ron replied, "Speaking of which, why now? When we're at my parents' house?"

"I don't really know", I replied truthfully.

"I wonder if she's really going to tell my dad", Ron muttered.

"Well if she thought we did more than kiss, surely your dad will think we did more. Therefore he'd understand the situation a little better. Men are more sex driven than women you know", I said.

"I beg to differ", Ron said, "I mean, who was the one who suggested it in the first place?"

"Well that was only because I figured you'd want to do something fun after spending your day out there where it's really hot", I lied. But how would it seem if I were to say, I wanted to shag you so you'd think about us progressing in our relationship. That sounded wrong and manipulative to _me, _so of course it would sound wrong to him.

"Well why didn't you just offer me a game of wizards chess or to go swimming by the lake or something like you usually do?", Ron asked.

"Well maybe because I didn't feel like going swimming with you. Maybe I just felt like shagging", I said.

"Which proves that women aren't the saints you claim to be. You're just as sex driven as a man. No wonder you liked to hang with the boys", Ron said jokingly. But I wasn't laughing. I was only getting angry.

I jumped up and turned on the light.

"What are you doing?", Ron asked. But I ignored him.

I crawled back on the bed and then onto him. I straddled him and kissed him as passionately as I could. I pulled away at least 30 seconds later.

"What was that for?", Ron asked.

"Do you want to shag me now?", I asked him.

"Yes", he replied.

"Ha! That proves that men are more sex driven than women. You could get randy off of a kiss. It would take a lot more than that for me", I said.

"Well that's not fair", Ron said.

"How?", I asked him.

"When it comes to you I'm randy all the time. It's not like I could help it you're gorgeous. Any man would get randy if _you_ kissed them. Your beautiful", Ron said defensively. I smiled at him.

"Ron, I never thought I'd say this but, you are the sweetest guy ever", I said jokingly. I kissed him again. But this time the only thing I wanted to prove was how much I loved him.

"I love you Hermione", Ron said.

"I love you too", I replied.

He sat up and kissed me again. I began to run my fingers through his hair again. He broke the kiss.

"What is it with you and my hair?", he asked jokingly.

"I don't know, just don't ever cut it and our sex life will live forever", I replied. He smiled and I smiled back. Then we went back to kissing. But this time I broke it before either of us could enjoy it. I trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, and finally to his neck. He let out a small groan of pleasure. Iran my hand down his torso and then his boxers. I reached under them and grabbed his cock and gripped it tightly. Causing him to groan even louder. I kissed him again, vigorously. I nibbled at his bottom lip and glided my tongue across his.

I stroked his cock and wiped a little bit of pre cum off of the tip of it. I pulled out my hand from his boxers and licked it off my fingers. He moaned a little and kissed me again.

"Lie down", he said. I followed his command and lied down. He straddled me and ran his hands up my shirt and cupped my breasts in his hands causing my spine to shiver. He took his hand off my left breast and ran it down to my pussy and under my knickers and began to rub his fingers over my clit. I moaned his name and ranmy fingers through his hair again. I tugged at it and he lifted his head.

"Come here", I said. He took took his hand from under my knickers and looked at me.

"What? You didn't like it?", Ron asked.

"No I didn't like it, I loved it", I said to him, "I just wanted to kiss you again."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. Our tongues kept colliding but it was okay because I could still taste him.

Suddenly we heard the door open to reveal a tired looking Mr. Weasley.

"Ron, Hermione I- oh my", said. He didn't look tired anymore. Just panic stricken.

"Dad!", Ron said jumping up. I jumped up too.

"Er, maybe I'll come back some other time", said. And with that he shut the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Can't a girl have a full shag session without being interrupted?

The door opened again. It was still Mr. Weasley. Again.

"We need to talk", said.

"I know what you're going to say dad. Respect this house and Hermione. And from now on keep what we do intimately private", Ron said. hesitated for a moment.

"I'm glad we had this talk son", said, and left the room.

Ron and I stayed silent for a second.

"I guess we should just go to sleep now, huh?", Ron asked. I nodded and got into bed. He lied down next to me and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I'm sick of getting interrupted when I'm shagging you", Ron said. I gave him a small kiss and straddled him again.

"Well at least we had a good time, right?", I asked.

"Absolutely", Ron said.

"So now that we know everyone's asleep, we can finish what we started right?", I asked. He sat up and grinned at me.

"Yeah, now that you bring it up", Ron said.

"Hey Ron?", I asked. He was already beginning to suck my neck.

"Yeah?", Ron muttered.

"I just realized something", I said.

"What", he asked.

"We're not virgings anymore", I said. It was true. Ron had officially taken away my sexual innocence.

"Well you aren't", said Ron.

"What?", I asked. He pulled away for a moment.

"I didn't lose my virginity today", Ron said.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"In sixth year. Lavender and I-er- we might've shagged a couple of times in sixth year", Ron said. He tried to continue leaving his imprint on my neck but I pulled away.

"You what?", I asked.

"I shagged Lavender in sixth year", Ron said.

I froze. I had never considered that. And now that I thought about it, it made sense. They did date for months, and he and I weren't talking.

"Are you mad?", Ron asked. I was. But I wanted to know more so I wasn't going to tell him.

"What else did you and her do?", I asked.

"Nothing. That's the most we ever did. Honestly 'Mione. Are you mad at me?", Ron asked. I shook my head, my truthfully I was furious.

I felt like somone punched me in the stomach. I knew it was the past and he couldn't change it. And I couldn't either. Which was the worst part of it all. Images of the two of them shagging flashed through my head. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Just knowing that his cock, the same one _I_ put in _my_ mouth, and _he_ put in _my _vagina- was the same cock that was in _Lavender's_ filfthy mouth and _Lavender's _crotch!

He tried to put his arm around me, but I pulled away without really thinking. I lied down and turned away from him, and scooted away from him as far as possible without falling off.

"Hermione you can't honestly be upset with me for something that happened so long ago?", Ron said. I knew he was looking at me for a reply, but I didn't respond.

Once he realised I was ignoring him, he groaned and turned around and lied down.

He was right. I shouldn't be mad at him for being a teenage boy. And I wasn't. The main reason I was so upset with him was just the thought that he was willing to shag Lavender within the several months he and her were dating, and it took the both of us fourteen years of friendship and two and a half years of dating to get to that point.

So how could I expect him to want to want to marry me _now?_

That question ran through my head all night. At one point, I even got up and went into Ginny's room and slept in my old bed.

I knew it was unfair to be upset with him for something like that but I couldn't help it. I was hurt.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Dobby wouldn't be dead. :(

Chapter 7:

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. My pillow was damp with tears that I must've shed during the night. The sun was just now rising, and the sound of Ginny's soft snores made me realize it was really early. But I didn't feel like going back to sleep.

My head was hurting horribly and I felt a little clammy. And the only thing I wanted to do was dip into a pool of cold water and forget everything that had happened yesterday. Tomorrow was the last day of this vacation which was a good and bad thing. I don't think I would've lasted any longer with all of the embarrasing moments that had occured this past week.

I got out of bed and went back into my new room. Ron was still sleep, snoring quite heavily. I tiptoed to my suitcase and took off his white t-shirt and tossed it on the bed. I took out a black bra from my suitcase and a yellow tanktop and jean shorts and put them on.

I tiptoed downstairs and walked outside and down to the lake. The sun was almost completely up now and the sounds of the birds chirping seemed to expand. It was relaxing though.

Once I reached the lake I sat on a rather large rock and watched the water flow softly. It looked so soft and calm.

I stood up and wiggled out of my shorts and took off my tank top and put my feet inside the lake. The water was cool and the flow of the small waves was relaxing. I slowly made my way into the water a little deeper until I was completely underwater.

It felt good. I felt like I was in a diffrent world, where I was able to forget. But I knew reality was going to crawl it's way back into my head. And sadly my issues with Ron were a part of _my_ reality.

I came back up to the surface and caught my breath.

I got out of the lake and sat back down on the rock.

Now that I thought about it, we did progress in our relationship. Physically and emotionally. At least he told me they shagged. I don't think I would've been too keen on the idea of not knowing. It's somewhat of a sign that he wanted me to trust him. And I did. I knew he trusted me. Right?

Maybe the delay on our progression was me. He had all of the things any girl wanted in a man: honesty, he was respectful, he was brave, smart, handsome. He hadn't really ever done anything wrong. So what about me? Did he think I had those qualities?

Come to think of it, I didn't have one quality: honesty. If I did I would've came clean to him about everything. About how I wanted marriage, for us to move in together, for us to progress in general.

I felt someone wrap a towel around my shoulders. I turned around to find a tired looking Harry with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey", Harry said.

"Hello Harry", I replied.

"What are you doing out here?", he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing".

"I went for a walk and I saw you out here and you looked depressed so I figured I'd come help you out."

"I just have a lot on my mind", I replied truthfully.

"Same here. You know with the wedding and stuff."

"What do you mean?", I asked. I felt a little ashamed of myself. This entire vacation I was so focused on Ron and I, I didn't even realize my friends needed help themselves.

"It's got nothing to do with Ginny. It's just Auror Training. I'm not sure if I'll have room for a wedding. She wants to get married really soon. And I mean soon as in two months. In September. But that's the same month everyone goes to Germany to complete our final task which lasts for about three weeks. Maybe even a month. And I want to marry Ginny, more than anything, but if I back down on the final task, I'll have to wait another year when they start recruiting again. And I can't afford that. Especially since I'm paying for Teddy and his grandmother and the wedding."

"What do you mean you have a final task?", I asked.

"Ron didn't tell you? We have to leave in two months in order to finish training", Harry said. So Ron wasn't telling the whole truth.

I pushed my thoughts of Ron to the side so I could help Harry out.

"No, but that's beside the point. Maybe you could talk Ginny into waiting a little longer. If you're honest with her she'll understand. I promise you. No matter how stubborn Ginny seems, I know she'll understand", I said.

We had finally reached the Burrow and the smell of eggs and bacon was coming from the door. Harry opened the door for us, and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking. Percy and Charlie were at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning, everyone", Harry said.

"Good morning Harry. Where have the two of you been?", Charlie asked.

"I was at the lake", I said.

"And I had went for a walk", Harry said.

"Well hurry up and get ready. Breakfast is almost done. I just have to fix the pancakes", Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry walked up the stairs.

"I still can't believe Ron didn't tell you. Well then again, I haven't exactly explained everything to Ginny. But that was because of the wedding", Harry said.

"I can't either. I wonder why he didn't say anything", I said.

"Well maybe he's still trying to digest the news himself. We do have to go through an awful lot", Harry said. We stopped at Ron's room where Harry slept.

"What do you mean?", I asked, "It's nothing too dangerous is it?"Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, you're forgetting that we defeated Voldemort. If we can do that, this should be as easy as turning on a light", Harry said. I nodded, but I was still a little uncertain.

"Well, I'm going to try and figure out how to break the news to Ginny. In the meantime you might want to put on some clothes. . .", Harry said growing a faint pink.

I realized I forgot my clothes at the lake. I figured I'd get them when I went back downstairs after breakfast.

I walked back up to my room. Ron was still snoring.

I went to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt and a white bra with matching panties. I tried unclasping my bra. But it just wasn't coming off. I groaned in frustration after five minutes.

I felt a warm pair of hands undo my bra for me.

I turned around to find a tired looking Ron smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?", I asked.

"Not really. I just heard you groaning and moaning and I figured I should be a part of it", Ron said. I chuckled.

"Are you still mad at me?", Ron asked.

"No", I said. I took off my bra and knickers and picked up the towel to dry myself.

"You left last night", Ron said quietly. I put on my new set of underclothes and dried my hair with my towel.

"I know", I replied. He sat down on the bed and scratched his hair.

"You know I'd change it if I could, right? I was sixteen, I couldn't exactly help myself", Ron said. I stood in front of him and took his hands in mine.

"I know. I kind of overreacted", I said.

"Well I was thinking of you the entire time. And you're a whole lot better at it than she was if it helps", Ron said. Truthfully it did help.

"Ron I told you it was okay. As a matter of fact I should thank her for teaching you a few tricks", I said.

He laughed. I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"We shoud be getting ready for breakfast", I said. But he ignored me and kissed my neck.

"It can wait", Ron said.

"Ron, we really should be- Oh, Merlin that feels magnificent", I said. He reached under my bra and cupped one of my breasts in his hands while he used his other hand to massage my pussy.

"Alright, I'll stop", Ron said. He stopped touching and kissing me. I knew he was trying to tease me. My panties were moist, and the heat radiating between my legs was to much to bare.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him.

"I thought you wanted to go downstairs", Ron said jokingly.

"Well I changed my mind", I breathed. I moaned when I felt his cock pressed against my bum.

He opened his mouth to reply but I'd already pressed my lips against his. I sucked on his tongue and ran one hand through his hair, and the other I used to grab his cock. He moaned inside of my mouth.

He placed his hands on the small of my back. He flicked the tip of fhis tongue on mine and then gently licked my bottom lip. I moaned and stroked his cock a little more. He broke the kiss and looked up at me.

"Do you think you can handle me inside you this time?", Ron asked.

"I told you I'm going to have to get used to it anyway. Just- go ahead. If it gets to a point where I can't handle it I'll let you know", I said. I stood up and took off my bra and panties while Ron took off his boxers and his shirt.

"Ready?", Ron asked.

"Ready", I replied.

I got on the bed and stood up while on my knees, and Ron did the same behind me. He went inside me slowly. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. After he stayed still for about a minute, it started not to hurt that much at all.

"Ron, I'm fine", I said impatiently.

"Are you sure", Ron asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt anymore", I said. He began to pump in and out of me slowly and steadily. And it actually felt pretty good.

He steadily grew faster. I knew he was starting to feel bad for enjoying it.

"Ron, if you don't go any faster I will use my wand", I said.

"You do that?", Ron asked. I sighed.

"No, Ronald, just go faster", I said. He started to go faster, thank Merlin. And he even started to moan a little. And then I did.

"Faster, Ronald", I breathed. He moved faster and cupped my breasts in his hands, which made me moan even more.

"Bloody Hell, you're so fucking tight", Ron muttered. Usually, I'd lecture him for swearing, but I couldn't blame him. It did feel good. He let go of one of my breasts and moved his hand down to my pussy and began to massage my clit with his fingers. I moaned his name loudly as I felt my orgasm come closer. I knew his was coming closer too because he was starting to slow down a little.

"Oh fuck", we said in unision.

Suddenly the door opened. Charlie and Percy were standing in the doorway.

"Mum said -AHHH!", Percy said.

I quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped it around the both of us.

"You too just can't control yourselves can you", Charlie muttered.

"Did all of you forget your ability to knock", Ron asked.

"No but apparently you've found your ability to bang", Charlie said.

"What's going on in there?", George asked.

"Percy, close the door!", I shouted. I could handle Charlie knowing. I could handle Bill knowing. I could even handle Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knowing. But NOT George.

Percy hastily shut the door.

Ron rested his head between the crook of my neck.

"That was humiliating", I said.

"Well the feeling is starting to become consistent", Ron said.

"But Merlin, that felt fantastic", I said. I felt Ron's lips become a smile against my skin.

"Ditto", he said.

"We were so close", I said.

"Well maybe tonight", Ron murmered.

"Hopefully", I said.

I sighed. It was official. No one could shag in the Weasley household.

But it won't stop me from trying.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. CLEARLY, if I did I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Chapter 8:

"So then he tells me that he has to leave in the next two months, so we have to postpone the wedding. So I told him that the wedding was off", Ginny said.

I stopped organizing my suitcase and turned around.

"Ginny, don't you think you went a little overboard?", I asked, "I mean, it is mandatory."

"I know that Hermione. And I'm _not _overreacting. My job requires me to be away all the time, but I always find a way to compromise, don't I", Ginny asked.

"Ginny, he can't do that. Don't you think you're being just a tad bit selfish?", I asked her. She should've been lucky he asked her in the first place. At least he would've been showing her some kind of sign that he wants to stay commited forever. And that he cares.

"Hermione, you wouldn't understand", Ginny said. I scoffed.

"Ginny, are you forgetting Ron and Harry have the same job?", I asked her.

"Yeah but I was supposed to be getting married. You weren't", Ginny said. I knew she didn't mean it to hurt me, well at least I don't think she did, but it stung worse than a bee.

"Exactly, Ginny. You should be _grateful _that he's at least going to leave you with a promise. A promise that he'd come back to you, and a promise that he wants you. And that he needs you. And that you're his top priority", I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I turned around so that she wouldn't notice, but I continued to speak, "At least he gave you a sign that he loved you. Because words aren't everything, y'know. And at least you know you'd be the first thing on his mind when he wakes up, and the last thing on his mind when he goes to sleep. A sign that he absolutely adores you. That he wants you. Like you said, I don't have that. Hell, I wish I did have that."

"Ginny, you don't know how lucky you are. You don't have to worry about whether or not you'll be lonely in the next two years. You don't have to worry about Harry leaving you. You don't have to worry about, w-whether or not your on his mind even when you're not around. You don't have to become desperate for his attention. You don't have to worry about whether or not you'll still be living with your parents ten years from now. Or why he slept with Lavender in a blink of an eye, and how come it took him so long to notice you", by this time the tears were falling and my voice was shaky. I knew she knew I was crying, but I didn't care, "At least he admitted his feelings to you in bloody sixth year. I had to wait until we were in a war, our lives were on the line at the time, and I still had to make the first move mind you. You don't have to ask yourself if he hasn't tried to move forward with you because you're not pretty enough. Or if you're too bossy. Or i-if it's because you just aren't good enough. I do, Ginny. And you should be grateful that you don't have to go through that. And I'll be damned if you let Harry go just because _you_ don't want him to leave for something so important."

I sat on the floor and sobbed, not caring who heard. I felt Ginny sit down beside me and put her arm around me like my mom did when I was little.

"Ron loves you, you know that Hermione", Ginny said.

"Sometimes I don't. When Harry see's you he see's perfection. He loves you more than anything in the world. I know it. Everytime you two are in the same room, you make it obvious that your in love without having to display affection. When Ron see's me, I don't know what he's thinking. He could be thinking of bloody string cheese, and not the color of my eyes or how soft my hair is. You don't have to think about that. Even George treats Angelina like a queen, and he's the biggest prick in the world sometimes", I cried.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't know", Ginny said.

"The only person you should be saying sorry to is Harry", I said, "It's not your fault."

"Hermione, I didn't call off the wedding to be selfish. I called off the wedding because if something did happen to Harry, I know it would hurt me a lot more if he left me with this ring and what it represents, if that makes any sense. I love him, more than anything", Ginny said, "What if something does happen to Harry or Ron? Where will that leave us?"

"Well they have fought in a war, so I'm hoping they can handle this", I said. My voice was a little hoarse and my ponytail had gotten messy. But I didn't care.

"I hope so too", Ginny said. We sat silently comforting each other in a sisterly fashion. And at some point she dozed off and a little bit later I did too.

I dreamed of myself in a forest calling out Ron's name. And eventually I ended up dying. And Ron never came.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor with my head on Ginny's shoulder. She was still sleeping, and the room had grown pitch black.<p>

I took out my wand and murmered, "Lumos." I got up slowly, careful not to wake Ginny up. I turned on the light and murmered "Nox" to let out the light from my wand.

I walked over to Ginny and shook her shoulder to wake her up. She looked like she'd been crying. Come to think of it, I probably did too.

"Where are Harry and Ron?", Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, you wanna go look?", I asked. She nodded as she let out a long yawn. She stood up and stretched, rather dramatically and we both went downstairs where the boys were most likely to be: the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark, and completely empty, but sounds of groans and grunts were coming from outdoors.

We walked into the backyard to find Ron and Harry flying a little further behind the Burrow. We walked towards where the game was being played.

"Hey", Ginny shouted looking up towards them. "Come down here!"

"Oi! We're in the middle of a something, here!", Ron shouted back.

"Would you get down here!", Ginny replied. Harry flew down towards us and Ron followed close behind.

Once Harry's feet were firmly pressed against the ground Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him. I saw her whisper something into his ear just before they pulled away.

Ron landed directly beside me and smiled.

"I reckon I deserve a warm greeting too", Ron said. Little did he know Ginny and I were in completely diffrent predicaments. And any little thing at this point would set me off.

"Really, because I beg to differ", I said.

"And just why not?", Ron asked. I knew I didn't have the guts to tell him what was really going on inside my head. And I wasn't prepared with backup either.

"Ron, everytime we kiss, it leads to us shagging", I said.

"Exactly", Ron replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Boys.

"I'm just not in the mood", I said.

"Oh, c'mon I didn't actually mean we should shag", he said,"I don't feel like getting caught tonight, anyway."

"Well it's not my fault we get caught", I retorted.

"It's not your fault? You sound like a bloody ghost with all the moaning you do", Ron said curtly,

"Hmm, I guess my acting's a little too dramatic", I replied. I pushed past him and walked towards the house, only for him to follow me close behind.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?", he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me", I lied. I was angry with him. Although it probably was a little unfair to pick a fight with him, without him knowing what was wrong.

"Evidently something is! You came out of nowhere and started to act like a bitch", Ron said loudly. I stopped walking up the stairs and turned towards him.

"Don't you ever call me that again", I said.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one all the time", he retorted.

"I don't even know why I put up with you", I muttered as I began walking back up the steps.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you! You're bloody mental", he shouted, "How about the next time you get angry, take it out on a bloody pillow or something. Not me! I didn't do anything. One thing I didn't have to worry about with Lavender is your bloody mood swings!" His words felt like a punch in the stomach. How could he compare me to Lavender? She was supposed to be old news.

"Well you don't have to worry about my 'mood swings' any more because we are through", I said. I was fed up, and I was on the verge of tears. So I took the easy way out. The traditional 'break up'.

He stopped.

"What?", he asked. I turned around and fought as hard as I could to hold back the tears.

"It's over Ronald", I said, and walked up the stairs again.

It took him three seconds to catch up. He stopped at the step behind me and held my hand to stop me from going forward.

"What Ronald?"

"You weren't serious were you?"

"No Ronald, I'm dead serious. It's over." I squeezed my eyes a little tighter to stop the tears from threatening to fall.

"You don't mean that", he said.

"Yes Ronald I do", I replied. I pulled my hand away from his grasp and continued up the flights of stairs. He followed close behind.

"Hermione, stop it. You're overreacting", he said. He grabbed my arm gently and tugged at it lightly and I turned around.

"What?", I asked him, "Now you don't have to think about how you ended up with a crazy bitch, right?" I sounded a lot stronger than I felt. Luckily.

He pressed me against the wall, roughly and kissed me. Our teeth clashed together and so did our lips. I attempted to push him off of me but he never budged. I broke it and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He groaned and hissed but he still didn't budge.

"Damnit Hermione!"

"Don't do that, Ron! I told you we're through", I said. But he only smiled.

"We're not through. You're not even mad at me anymore", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"You stopped calling me _Ronald_", he said. He began to suck on my neck. He knew it was one of my biggest weaknesses. Then he began to run his fingers through my hair, which until now I didn't know was another weakness of mine.

"Stop", I said to him lamely. stopped sucking on my neck and looked down at me.

"Hermione, you know I didn't mean that. Out of all the things I've ever done with my life, being with you is probably my biggest accomplishment", Ron said. And then he kissed me where he'd began sucking my neck. And then he trailed kisses down my jawline and then my lower jaw and evetually he reached the corner of my mouth and then on my mouth. I moaned into his mouth softly. I was hopeless, huh? I broke the kiss again.

"Ron, we should really stop. We're in the middle of the hal-", I couldn't finish my sentence because he'd pressed his lips against mines again. This one was slow and passionate. And I was really starting to enjoy it until I thought about my conversation with Ginny again. And then what he said to me not too long ago. I was torn between pushing him away or continuing the lustful rendezvous he'd already started.

Once he placed his hands on the small of my back and he was sucking on my tongue, making me weak in the knees. I decided to give in. I really couldn't help myself. Not while in Ron's warm embrace with his lips enclosed around my tongue.

The physical and emotional parts of my brain was in a war against which was more dominant. And although the physical pleasure Ron was giving me was powerful and passionate, the emotional part of me was also powerful.

I felt the tears I'd been holding in escape from my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Ron broke the kiss. My eyes were mostly closed. And my face felt warm from the kiss and the sadness.

"What's wrong?", Ron asked. But I didn't reply. I felt him wipe away my tears with his thumbs, causing my breath to hitch.

I wrapped my arms arund his neck and kissed him again. This one much more lustful and wild. It was an infinite kiss. My tongue traveled through his mouth anywhere it pleased. He even pressed his knee in between my thighs making me whimper and crave for more of him. That taste of him. The feel of his skin on mine..

I don't know where this burst of eroticness came from. But I'm positive we were both happy it arrived. I suppose team physical had won the war.

He kept pressing himself onto me, but not to the extent that it caused me pain. As a matter of fact at one point, I somehow found the upper body strength to pull myself up so that my legs were wrapped around his back. And my arms remained around his neck, giving his hair the occasional run through.

He groaned into my mouth and pressed his hard on into my pelvis making me moan. I broke the kiss and brought my lips close to his ear.

"We should go into the closest room and shag each other's brains out. Because here, is not the place", I said. He carried me into the nearest room. We didn't bother turning on a light to make sure it was ours, we didn't even bother finding the bed. We just continued to make out at the nearest flat surfaced object and continued.

He placed one of his hands up my shirt and cupped one of my breasts into his hands and slowly traced circles around my nipple, causing me to let out a really loud moan.

"Are you still acting?", Ron whispered jokingly, "Because if you are, you're _really _getting into character."

"Well then I guess it's my turn to get something out of you", I replied.

"How so?", he asked.

"You'll see".

I undid the button to his jeans and unzipped them. I reached under his boxers and grabbed his cock and stood up to undo my pants. I wiggled out of my jeans.

"Lie down". I told him. He lied down on our mysterious shag table and I took off my knickers and straddled him so that his cock was inside of me.

He sat up and grabbed me by my waist. I didn't let him do any of the work. I was in control. I moved up and down and added the occasional hip roll.

And almost immediately my mission was accomplished. I'd gotten him to moan and groan just as loud as I had.

I gently bit his shoulder and raked my nails against his back once I felt close to coming. I knew he was almost there so I stood up and got down on my knees and put his cock inside of my mouth until he came. All of it went down my throat. Which was probably what really made him moan my name so loudly.

"Oh, fuck! Merlin, Hermione that was fantastic", Ron said. I didn't respond. I only straddled him and kissed him as deeply as possible, which made me closer to getting off since the taste of him was still in my mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ron because it's my turn and I expect the same", I told him. It was dark but I knew he had a small grin on his face.

"Yes, Granger", he said with a sigh.

"I want you inside of me. And I mean go as fast as you can", I told him. There was no other way I could make it sound more appropiate. Well I couldn't think of a way at the time.

He stood up and I lied down on my back on the mystery table. He went inside me, deeper than the last time. He started a lot faster this time too. But, hey, I'm not complaining.

My moans became gradually louder and his groans were a little quieter than when we first started shagging. I was close to coming, and he knew it. He was about to come for his second time too but just as we were about to share that amazing feeling the sound of laughter coming from nearby made us jump.

Ron pulled out of me and hastily, and clumsily buttoned up his jeans. I picked up my knickers and hurriedly slipped back into them. And just as I was about to reach for my pants the door opened and George and Angelina were standing in the doorway with their fingers laced together.

They both jumped and reached for their wands but relaxed when they realized it was us. And then their jaws dropped when they realized what we'd been doing. I held my jeans in my hand nervously while Ron just stood there panic stricken.

"Please don't tell me you shagged on our bed", George said.

"No, we kind of missed it", Ron said.

"Why were you in here anyway?", he asked.

"We weren't really thinking", Ron replied.

"Please don't tell anyone", I pleaded.

"Fine, just don't do that again", Angelina said. I nodded and quicly left out of the room. The last thing I wanted to hear was George cracking jokes about it.

Ron kept talking the entire time we were going upstairs. But I was too humiliated to concentrate on what he was saying. Again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow updates!<p>

Review PLEASE!

Sincerely,

Jay


	9. Chapter 9

For anyone, and everyone who doubts Ron would never call Hermione a b!+h, I completely agree. I had trouble writing the last chapter in general. I felt like the whole situation was cliché, and I hate that. Although it was pretty steamy, right? And just so you know, there's another story, pretty much based on the EXACT same story I was writing, and it has double the reviews I have -_-. It honestly pisses me off, not the fact that someone decided to do a similar story to mine, but the fact that it has DOUBLE the reviews, when I wrote the first one. I appreciate the reviews I do get, but honestly they aren't enough to really motivate me.

I mean honestly, guys, this is frustrating. It's like that fucked up moment when you have something that needs to be said and people aren't listening. Or either they are listening and just don't give a shit. But if you've never been in that predicament, basically what I'm trying to say is that it sucks. And the fact that someone else wrote a story based on the exact same topic feels like a slap in the face. :( But whatever, just enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The vacation was finally coming to an end. Everyone's bags were packed, and downstairs everyone was reminiscing. I stayed upstairs, to scared to go downstairs and face the Weasley's after evertything that happened these past couple of days. Not to mention my stomach was hurting a bit.  
>Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Angelina would come upstairs to check on me every thirty minutes to ask if I was okay. And I'd only respond with "I'll come down as soon as I feel better I promise."<p>

But truthfully, the thought of facing the Weasley's was terrifying. Even during breakfast, lunch, and dinner I'd rush through quietly and anxiously, and I didn't dare try to start a conversation with them. And although it seems rude I just can't bring myself to do it.

I mean honestly, I'm Hermione! The girl who visited them through her school year. The smart, logical, and sensible one. The one who was least likely to be considered some scarlett woman who couldn't keep her legs closed until she was married. Or the girl who shags her boyfriend in his parent's bathroom.  
>I was supposed to be Hermione, the girl who'd gotten married to their sonbrother and _connected intimately_ with him in privately, or not at all.

However neither Mrs. Weasley nor any of the other Weasley's know that I did it to push Ron to marry me. This made me feel sick and manipulative.

Why couldn't I just be open and honest with him?  
>Well I know the answer to that: I wanted him to make the first step towards progression. No, I needed him to. Because I'm tired of being the one to take the first step. I just wanted him to try. Because I was worth it- right? But then again if I were really worth it he would've asked a long time ago. Why? Has he been slowly losing interest in me? And if so, what am I to do? Tell him he can't do that?<p>

No. I know Ron loves me. And he has to want to spend the rest of his life with me. If he'd lost interest in me he'd have already left me. Right?

Suddenly the door swung open and Ron came in red faced and angry looking.

"What's wrong?", I asked him.

"They just had to bring up the spider thing", Ron muttered.

"I'm not following", I replied. He sighed.

"Just another prank the twins pulled on me", he said. I didn't know whether he was really upset about the story, or whether it was because Fred was involved, which always brought back painful memories for him.

I sat up and watched him as he kicked off his shoes.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad", I said, curious as to what the story was exactly.

"Forget it. I really don't want to talk about it", Ron said. He sat next to me on the bed and took my hand.

"So are you better now?", he asked.

"Somewhat", I lied. It's not like I could've told him I didn't want to go because I was scared, that would definitely lead to another bicker.

"Need anything?"

"No I'm fine".

"Hermione, I need to ask you something", Ron said after a brief moment of silence.

Wait! Maybe this is it! It made sense! He wanted to propose to me on the last day of our vacation! At his home!  
>I sat up a little straighter and a smile was growing onto my face, my heart was racing, and I had to restrain myself from shrieking or jumping up and down with joy.<p>

"What is it?"

"Well, I have to go away next month- and I knew I should've told you sooner but- I didn't know how", Ron replied. My heart slowed down to its regular pace and deflated. The excitement was replaced with disappointment. And the joy was replaced with embarrassment.

"Oh", I replied. My voice was barely audible and sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"It'll only be a couple of weeks. Not much. Maybe when I'm back we could go on another vacation", Ron said. I began to feel angry with Ron, but even angrier with myself.

Maybe you're just pushing to hard. Just calm down. Like he said he'll be gone in a month for a week, and I should spend the rest of my time with him enjoying what we do have rather than dwelling on what we don't.

I squeezed his hand, "Well I guess we should spend our time wisely", I replied. He smirked.

"I might have something in mind for right now", he said. I was about to protest but then I took one good look at him. broad shoulders, his rather tight t-shirt accentuated his muscular torso, and broad chest. And his crystal blue eyes practically took my breath away. And that smile he had on his face, I couldn't say no if I tried.

I smiled back at him and he leaned into me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck as our tongues gently clashed together making sloppy kissing noises. But we didn't care. It still felt good. I ran my tongue against his top row of teeth and his hands had made their way to the small of my back, making my spine tingle. And my hands had went up his neck and my fingers ran through his hair. I grasped the long red locks delicately and stroked them with the tips of my thumbs.

Soft moans and groans escaped our mouths. His stiffy was poking at my thigh, which was placed between his legs. We'd switched positions so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. He took off his shirt and I took off my night gown, leaving me in nothing but my black bra and panties. I straddled him so that his, now hard, cock was pressing into my pussy. He grabbed my bum and I ran my hands over his smooth, broad chest and trailed kisses down his chest and my hand was in his pants stroking his cock. I didn't stop trailing kisses down the middle of his torso until the hand that was stroking his cock and my lips met. His moans grew gradually louder. His fingers were now running through my brown curly locks. I placed his cock into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. I licked off any pre-cum as usual and didn't stop sucking his cock until his cum erupted inside of my mouth and then down my throat. He moaned my name loudly. I straddled him again and leaned into him and kissed him deeply just to quiet him down.

His cock was still rock hard so I adjusted my position so that the crotch area of my panties was pulled aside, and he was inside me. But he didn't move because I was too busy leaving a large hickey on his neck and making his hair even messier. His hands had moved further up my back and to my bra. He unclasped it and just as he did we heard the door open.

Ron and I jumped and froze. Ginny and Harry were standing at the doorway laughing. Then they turned to us and their eyes had quadrupled in size, and they looked shocked. We heard Ginny gasp and I hastily got off of Ron and held the sheets up to my breasts and wrapped it around my body. Ron held the sheets up his chest as well and muttered his usual: 'Bloody hell".

"Why didn't you knock", I asked.

"Well we heard sounds coming from downstairs and we came up here to see what it was", Harry stammered. He'd grown a faint pink and Ginny the famous Weasley red, "We wanted to see if you were okay."

"From the looks of it she's more than okay", Ginny muttered.

"Would you both get out", Ron shouted.

"_Ohh_, this is what everyone was talki- oh my goodness! I use that shower!", Ginny said horrified.

"Oh bugger off", Ron said.

"Why didn't you guys use a silencing charm?", Harry asked.

"Well, we were talking and then Ron was on top of me and I guess we weren't really thinking about it considering we were taking off ou-"

"Too much information!", Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"Ron what happened to your neck?", Harry asked.

"Hermione happened", Ron said with a small grin.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked that", Harry murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut.

"Would you all just get out", Ron asked annoyed.

"Why would you shag in a houseful of people anyway?", Ginny asked.

"Why do you", I asked.

"Look, would you all just get out!", Ron asked.

"Where else have you guys-", Ginny began but Harry stopped her.

"Ginny, let's just get out", Harry muttered. She and Harry want back downstairs, and you could tell they were bickering because Ginny grew louder and Harry grew silent.

"She owns him", Ron muttered. I sighed.

"Looks that way", I replied. He plopped back down and I lay beside him so that we were facing each other.

For some reason, now felt like the perfect time to talk to Ron. But I wouldn't go as far as talking about marriage. That would be pushing the limit.

"Ron, what're we going to do?".

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, when are we going to-y'know, do things?", I was nervous and my hands were clammy and trembling softly.

"Didn't we do that earlier this week?", Ron asked chuckling. But I didn't even smile.

"No, I mean when are we going t-to move in together", I asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe two or three-"

"Months?", I asked.

"Merlin no, years", he replied. I sat up covering my chest with my blankets.

"Years? In years we'd already be-", and the limit was pushed :"married with kids. In month's we should be married."

And there it was. The truth. The annoying thought's that ran through my head for so long. And it had finally escaped my mouth and fell right into the atmosphere and hung there for a good two minutes. Ron sat up.

"No, we're not ready for marriage", Ron replied. I scoffed and frowned.

"Not ready? I'm ready- aren't you?", I asked.

"Hermione, we're too young", Ron replied.

"Ron, we've been dating for the past three years and have been friends for five times the amount. How could you say we're too young? I mean we've fought in a war, we-we've been fighting almost all our lives practically, so how- how can you say we're too young?", I asked. Tears threatened to escape my eyes for the umpteenth time this vacation.

"Hermione, we're not even living together yet", Ron asked.

"And whose fault is that? Honestly Ronald, stop kidding around", I said hoping that everything he was saying was pretty much a joke.

"Hermione- I don't want to move in with you right now", Ron replied.

"Move in with me? I wasn't asking you Ronald! I was tring to get you to realize how far behind we are. I'm still living with my parents, I mean- c'mon Ron. Don't you think I deserve that?", I asked, my voice weak, my eyes filled with tears I was fighting hard to stop from falling.

"Hermione we are NOT getting married right now!", I said.

"And just why not?", I asked.

"Because I don't want to marry you", Ron shouted. There was a brief pause, and my heart was racing.

"You what?" I asked, almost inaudibly.

"Hermione, I don't want to marry you right now", Ron said.

"Well then when?" I asked. Usually I'd fight back but after the words that had just been exchanged, I'm not sure if there's enough feeling inside of my body to fight back.

"As soon as we're both ready. And it won't be soon because I have too much on my mind to worry about rather than marrying you", Ron shouted frustrated, "Hermione I'm not going to marry you."

And that's when the old Hermione found her way back to me. Hermione with the sass, the brains, and the strength.

"You know what Ron. I completely agree with you. We shouldn't get married. We shouldn't move in. Hell, we shouldn't even be together", I said to him. I got out of the bed and re-clasped my bra and aggressively pulled my suitcase off the dresser and slammed it onto the bed. I unzipped it and the first thing I saw was his white t-shirt. I shoved it aside and found a green t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hermione, you can't just break up with me because I don't want to marry you", Ron said.

"Watch me", I replied. The tears were falling now and my head was spinning. I hastily got into my jeans and pulled on my shirt.

"This-entire-vacation-I-though-about you and I- and how we should progress in our- relationship", I said as I pulled on my shirt. My voice was hoarse but not so hoarse that you couldn't hear the strength and the meaning behind them, "And I wondered if nothing was changing because I wasn't- good enough or you."

I'd finally gotten all of my clothes on and I looked him dead in the eye.

"But the truth of the matter is that I am good enough for you. But you are not good for me. Not if you think it's okay to put my heart in your pocket and treat it like a bloody toy. I am not some girl who sits there and waits for a man to profess his love for her. I refuse to be loved any less than what my love is worth. And since you aren't willing to do so. I am ending this relationship, if that's what you'd like to call it", I sobbed. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the room and hastily dragged the suitcase down the stairs making thumping noises as I went down.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!", Ron yelled and quickly caught up with me.

I didn't respond. I only wiped away my tears and sniffed. But the tears were still falling. And my nose was still running.

"Hermione. Stop it!" Ron yelled, but I never did.

When I finally made it to the last flight, Ron was three flights behind and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Percy, and George rang a chorus of 'Hermione, what's wrong?' and 'What happened?' s. But I only muttered a soft goodbye and stormed out of the Burrow and apparated to my parents' house.

* * *

><p>For those of you who've read my previous stories, I know you're going to probably flame me for always making something drastic and 'unrealistic' happen. Because Ron would want to marry Hermione of course.<p>

Yes I know this. But that was supposed to be the main conflict throughout this entire story. And I'm sorry to break it to you guys but, if there's no conflict- there's no story. :0. . . .. .Anyway, it won't be like this for long. And I mean they'll be back together EXTREMELY soon so do not fret R/Hr fans. Besides I gurantee you'll thank me later ;). . . .. . .. . . . . . .I've got to stop using so many emoticons. . . ..

Sincerely,

Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Keep it coming guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *Disclaimer's are so dumb. I mean honestly, I CLEARLY didn't write the book*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

I approached my house. I was covered from head to toe in water since I had to walk from an empty alley to my house (the safest way to not get spotted). Although my face was probably wet from my tears, not the rain itself.

I'd never been so happy to leave the Burrow and back to my house. Inside it's dark brick walls was a house with an isolated feel to it, whereas the Burrow was welcoming. And I knew as soon as I walked into the large brown wooden door, it would be cold but neat inside my _real_ childhood home. And not warm and cozy at the Burrow. But of course if I'd stayed at the Burrow, I would've felt exactly like the inside of my house. Isolated, cold, and unwelcomed. Not because of the Burrow, but because of Ron.

Never had I cried so much in my life over someone. Over anything.  
>I opened the door to the lonely townhouse I called home. Everything looked exactly the same as I'd left. I took off my shoes and went upstairs into my room.<p>

The beige walls seemed to be sinking in but it was okay because right now I just wanted to be somewhere that I could cry and yell as much as I wanted to. I walked over to my dark wooden dresser and delved through it until I found some grey sweatpants and a red tank top with black knickers. I went into my bathroom and turned the water on warm. I peeled off my clothes with shaky hands and tears coming down my cheeks. I stepped inside and grabbed a white washcloth from the towel rack beside the shower and placed it under the water to get wet.

I tried to focus on what I was doing but it was no use. The tears kept coming and my head kept spinning. I slowly sat down in the shower and let the water hit my already wet face.

I suppose the question is what am I going to do now? But truthfully I had no idea. I suppose leaving and getting a place of my own would seem ideal but it just wouldn't feel right without Ron. Which sounds completely ridiculous because he said it clear as day that he didn't want to marry me or move in with me any time soon.

So I guess the question is why? Why do I still want him around? Why did I want progression in the first place?  
>Simple. I loved him. I loved him and I needed him the way Harry needed Ginny. The way George needed Angelina.<br>I needed to know that the feelings were mutual. That I was wanted. Because I knew I wanted him. And something inside me was telling me he was the one willing to give me that. And I reveled in the thought of it being Ron.

I never meant to push. I never meant to get myself hurt. I never meant to put our relationship on the line. I just wanted him. Was that too much to ask? I knew I had him but I wanted more of him. A sure fire sign that he was mine and I was his. And what better way to officialize that by getting married?

I remember when I used to write in my diary about what I wanted to be like by the time I turned 20. I was fifthteen then and quite optimistic. I remember writing about how I wanted to be in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I wanted to have my own flat, and I wanted to have boyfriend (prefrably Ron Weasley). And here I am 21 years old, with a job in the Department I wanted to be in, I lived in my parents' house, and I recently broke up with Ron.

I stood up and quickly bathed myself and got out. I dried myself and got dressed and went into my bedroom and lied down on my plush yellow comforter and slid into the beige silky sheets and cried myself to sleep.  
>-R+HR-<p>

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione", a voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes hoping that everything had all been a dream and it was Ron calling out my name. Instead it was my mother looking down at me with concerened brown eyes.

"Hermione, what are you doing here, I thought you were coming back tommorow", she asked. She was still in her crisp white uniform. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail.

"I came home early", I replied. My voice was hoarse and weaker than earlier. I looked outside and I realized it was night already.

"Why? You never come home from the Weasley's sooner than you have to", mom said.

"It's a long story", I said feeling the tears already start to prickle my eyelids.

"Hermione, dear you look terrible just tell me what happened".

I told her everything that had happened, even the shagging (but I didn't go into detail). The tears started to fall once I finally got to the end.

"You two broke up", mom asked, "Is it serious?"

I hesitated. Was I serious? Did I really mean what I said? Yes. Absolutely. It may seem childish and arrogant but I refuse to be the one to make amends for something that hurt me.  
>I nodded.<p>

"Yeah. It wasn't my fault", I replied. She sighed.

"Hermione, you can't make him want to marry you", she replied.

"Mom, it's not even about that! The whole point was to get him t-to love me as much as I love him", I said.

"Now Hermione, Ron has made it clear that he's head over hills in love with you-"

"No! No he hasn't! Sure he's told me, but I want him to prove it. To prove that we're more than just another cheesy romantic couple. But it feels like that's all he wants. The basics and nothing more. We don't live together, we don't see each other everyday. And I don't want to make him do anything. I just needed him to love me back and prove it", I said.

We stayed silent for about a minute until I began to sob severely. To the point I could hardly breathe correctly.

"Hermione, you've got to understand that Ron may have his reasons. And you should just know that he lov-"

"No mom. I don't know. You never had to question whether or not dad loves you. You just knew."

"Hermione we've been over this, he loves you and you know that. I know you do."

"When we first started dating I knew he did. I was positive of it. Because there was this- this feeling. It was so odd and unique. And it was just for us and no one else. It was _our _love. Something of our very own. But lately I feel like that spark got lost somewhere along the way. And something in me was determined to reignite it. But he wasn't", I say to her.

"Mum, why? Why doesn't he want to start his life with me? Is it me? Am I not good enough? I know I'm not beautiful. He calls me bossy all the time. What's wrong with me?", I cried. My sobs grew increasingly violent. She held me in her arms as if I was a little girl again.

"Hermione, don't you ever say that. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. You're smart and clever and intelligent. You've got an outstanding personality. Your perfect in my eyes", mum said. I felt her tears fall down on my head. I never meant to make her cry too. I just felt like getting it all out. I hugged her and she stroked my curls.

"Hermione you've just got to give him time. He'll come around", she said quietly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing mum to jump.

"I'll get it. You might want to clean yourself up for dinner. Your dad's making past", mom said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

I nodded and we both got up and departed to the front door and I went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed red and my ponytail was messy and my face was tear stained. I turned on the water and splashed handfuls on to my face then dried it with my towel and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Hermione!", mom yelled. I opened my eyes and went downstairs.

My mom was standing at the door with her hand on her hip.

"Hermione, it's for you", she said. She pulled the door back further to reveal a disheveled looking Ron.

My mom backed up from the door and smirked at me and then winked.

"Hey", Ron said from the door. I didn't respond. I was still a little surprised. "Can we talk?"

I still didn't respond. I wasn't really in the talking mood. My head was hurting and the damp coolness of the summer night made me feel squirmish. But I walked outside and saw my mom smile at me again before I shut the door.

It was just me and him. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years. I didn't know what to say and I'm not sure he did either, which left us in an awkward silence for about five minutes.

"Hermione, please say something", Ron said. I scoffed.

"I don't have anything to say to you", I lied. I had plenty to say but none of it was polite, and I figured being mean would only worsen things.

I sat down on my front porch step and he sat down beside me. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes focused on the road and the coccasional car passing by.

"Hermione, don't be like that", he said, "I have my reasons for what I said."

"Look, Ron, I don't need you to give me the reasons why you don't want me", I replied to him. He sighed.

"Hermione, you know I _want_ you, it's just that I don't want to marry y-"

"Ron, I don't care. I told you it's over", I said. I didn't feel like crying anymore than I already did. And with Ron being around that's all I felt I could do.

"Would you just listen to me!", Ron shouted, "Stop saying we're over. We're not over- right?"

"No Ron. I'm serious. We're through", I said.

"Hermione, you can't be upset just because I don't want to marry you right now. You can't get everything you want", he explained.

"I'm sick of everyone saying that. It's not about that, Ron. It's _about _us in general. If you don't want to marry me fine. I just wanted us to be closer. I wanted us to become something more. I only see you three days a week. And that's after your done with training _or _after your done with helping George out with Angelina. And sometimes I don't even get to see you for those three days because you're too tired or you have something else to do", I said. He scoffed.

"Hermione, we were getting stronger. You can't be mad at me for having other things to do", Ron said.

"Ron you're not getting what I'm saying! I just wanted you to be around more often. You know I thought you were cheating on me once with Verity? I was getting so self conscience and insecure. And by the middle of this vacation I realized that I didn't have to be that. But I did think I needed to be positive that I never had to feel that way again. And I always thought marriage was the answer. But being with you isn't healthy for me period", I said.

"Hermione, you've got to be the most mental woman I've ever met. You can't blame me for being busy", Ron said, "And you can't blame me for not wanting to marry you right now."

"Why though?", I asked without thinking, "Why can't I?"

"Because we're not ready for it. I want to actually enjoy my youth before I commit to you", he said. I scoffed.

"So enjoying yourself wouldn't include being with me?", I asked.

"That's not what I meant-", Ron began but I stopped him.

"It's okay Ron. We're not together anymore anyway right?", I asked him.

"Hermione, stop saying that! You know I love you! Why isn't that enough?", Ron asked.

"Because I don't believe you", I replied without thinking. I didn't mean it- right? A part of me felt guilty for thinking it and another part of me was positive that that was what the problem was all along.

"What?", Ron asked, "Of course I love you! We tell each other all the time that we love each other."

"Look, Ron- I'm tired, you're probably tired- let's just- let's just take a break for a while okay?", I asked him. He scoffed at me.

"Hermione, you are the most- ridiculous person I've ever met. You want to take a break just because things aren't going your way? See, this is why I don't want to marry you!", Ron spat at me, "I don't want to spend my life with someone who is as paranoid and bratty as you are! There's no trust! You're being infantile all of a sudden- Hermione you've got to be kidding me!"

"None of those were logical reasons Ron", I said on the verge of tears.

"Hermione has it ever struck you that marriage isn't what _I _wanted? Why can't we just compromise?", Ron asked trying to be calm.

"Compromise? I've been compromising throughout this ENTIRE relationship! I've always got to be the one to make the first move, to shed the tears, I've got to be the one who waits until I'm bloody sixty years old to get married or move in together, and you want to tell me what you want? Yet nothing that I want seems to be taken under consideration. Ron, I want a family. I want to be with you. But I can't wait for you anymore. It's not fair to me", I replied.

"You know what Hermione, fine. I don't know why I even tried to get things straight between us. I'm not even sure how this is fair to me. All I wanted to do was enjoy at least a couple of years without having to fight in a bloody war. But since the whol world seems to revolve around you, fine. Hermione, will you marry me?", Ron asked agitadely. I scoffed at him, and felt the next set of tears begin to flow softly down my face.

"You know what Ron? Thank you, Ron. That was the proposal I've been waiting for all my life. Especially from you", I said with a shaky voice. I turned to him.

It was the first time I'd actually _seen _him since the incident earlier. His red hair looked a little disheveled, his warm blue eyes were now icy daggers looking down at me angrily, and his tall body towered over mine even though we were still sitting down.

"Is it a yes or a no?", he asked frustratedly. I chuckled a little and looked him right in the eyes.

"I hate you so much right now, Ron. As a matter of fact, don't talk to me, don't write to me, and don't you dare come back here until you're ready to say how you really feel. And tell me what you really want. Goodnight, Ronald", I said to him. And I stood up and walked inside of my house, raced upstairs and cried until it almost began to hurt.

* * *

><p>Alright, sorry it took so long to update. However, believe it or not I've been writing this chapter for hours since I posted Chapter 9- so yeah Lots of work has been put into this, and I hope you enjoyed. :)<br>And just so you know this is NOT the end for R/Hr. As a matter of fact it is only the beginning. ;) *creepy, suspicious laugh*

For those of you who are saying Hermione is being too pushy, I understand what your saying. HOWEVER, I do not agree (please don't be mad) :(. Honestly guys, put yourself in Hermione's shoes: you've been with this person for three years and you've known him for ten- yet he _still_ doesn't want to marry you/ move in with you/ start a family with you or anything closely related to this subject.  
>I used to think that the girl shouldn't push the guy until <em>he's <em>ready. BUT, my friend Hailey (Hey bestie!) was in a situation similar to the one Hermione's in now (which is what inspired me to write this one) and I know it hurt her really badly. So yeah guys, just try and cope with the storyline.

P.S: REVIEW PLEASE!

Sincerely,

Jay.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did- damn I ran out of ideas.

R&R please!

And please review because that's the only thing keeping me going guys.

And just so you know Hermione doesn't actually _hate _Ron, she's just really frustrated. His proposal kind of hit a soft spot, so anyway: ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

It had been three weeks since the day of the incident and Ron had sent me twenty six letters, an I'm Sorry card, and even a few boxes of chocolate (much to my parents dismay). But I ignored them, not on purpose but because I'd kept myself busy with work.  
>So far I've managed to apply for a two bedroom flat in London, complete several books, make three new friends at work, and even went out on a small date with a childhood friend of mine named, Peter Maulding.<br>I do admit that I felt terrible during the date, I felt like I was betraying Ron, but then I remembered our conversation that night.

The arguement plays in my head every night. '_Because we're not ready for it. I want to actually enjoy my youth before I commit to you'_, his voice rang. I often thought about his- theory. Were we ready for marriage? Maybe it was just me. With a guy like him you can't help but want _something. _All I seemed to have wanted was to be with him and pop out hundreds of little clever ginger babies. Like Mrs. Weasley did. I figured that was the problem. Maybe I was too caught up with him. Maybe I was just being greedy. No man likes to be tied down and practically owned by a woman, even if he loves her to bits. No man wants to have that much weight on his shoulders.

After all Ron did have to help out George, his parents' have gotten older and often need his help around the house for things like degnoming or mowing the lawn, Harry needed Ron's guidance (if there's no Ron there's no Harry, right), Ginny even needed him sometimes for advice with Harry (if I wasn't around), now that Fleur's pregnant Ron's going to have to help them out too when Bill isn't around, and then there was me. His bratty girlfriend who just had to cross a rather dangerous boundary in our relationship. The girl who couldn't just take no for an answer. The girl who didn't understand this until he was gone. The girl who regretted ever breaking up with him. The girl who broke her own heart by letting go of the love of her life.

I straightened out my black dress and apparated to work. Hoping for a silver lining in the trouble I had caused.

(don't leave this page! The story's not done yet! For those of you who are used to the little black line indicacting the end of the story!)

* * *

><p>RON'S POINT OF VIEW!<p>

I'd written sixteen unfinished letters, bought three cards, and a diamond necklace in the past 23 hours. I hadn't eaten, slept, talked to anyone, or did any work yesterday and had no intention of doing any today. It might have been a waste of time considering she hasn't written back or spoken to me since the night of the incident. The three days following that night I'd simply brushed it off and told everyone and myself she'd come crawling back and say she's willing to wait. But the day after that I'd finally realized- she was never going to come back unless I miraculously got her back. So I'd begun to write letters to her. Twenty six of them were sent but the pile of hundreds of unfinished or unread letters were inside of my overflowing wastebin. And if I wasn't writing I was thinking about her.

I often asked myself why. Why didn't I just consider it? It's not like I planned on marrying anyone else. And it's not like I'll ever do better than Hermione, so Ginny says. And I probably won't. I've never met anyone like her and I've never felt this way about anyone else except her. She was whole and pure, kind, smarter than anyone I know, and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She wasn't perfect, but she was the closest a person can get to being perfect. So why? Why wasn't that enough for me to commit to? I didn't plan on being that guy who grows old all alone and sleeping with a ton of scarlett women. I didn't want anyone else. And I didn't need anyone else. Hermione is my air. And without her I feel like I'm walking around without my soul, my heart, and my love. And I plan to get her back.

* * *

><p>Okay, I just HAD to write more chapters since I got sooo many sweet and wonderful and just- wow you guys don't know how great I felt went I checked my email and saw the numbers of review I got , and the number of how many Fav stories I'd gotten from you guys. Thank you sooooo much. I can't tell you how happy it made me. Today was the most shit-filled day ever and I came home and saw- wow I just- the sensation was just so wonderful it's ineffable. Thanks guys.<p>

(no emoticons used! YAYYYY!)

Sincerely,

Jay


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd sue Shane Dawson for calling Rupert Grint fugly. That really pissed me off. -_- Alot. Considering Rupert Grint's hotter than the center of the sun, 70,000 Bhut Jolokia peppers dipped in Texas Pete hot sauce mixed with cayan pepper, and the neutron core of a star going supernova combined.

So after all the fantastic reviews, I just made it a priority to write another chapter. You earned it- [that's what she said]. (Yeah I need a life.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

"Granger", said a voice from the doorway of my office. I looked up from the piles of paperwork on my desk. My boss, Melanie Reynolds, was standing in the door holding a stack of papers with her had placed firmly on her hip. She looked quite angry. Her neat, sleek black (with chunks of grey) hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was tight lipped (as usual), she had wrinkly paper white skin, and her usual black skirt suit with matching wedges. I often hoped I wouldn't end up looking like that after years of loneliness and 15 years in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Yes, Ms. Reynolds", I replied nervously.

"I need you to run some errands for me, my assistant couldn't make it today", she replied. I frowned. This rarely occured. Ms. Reynolds's assistant showed up every single day since I first began this job. But I wasn't about to question my boss. The last thing I needed to top off my tough break-up was to get fired due to back talking.

She walked up to my desk and handed me the stack of papers. And fourteen galleons.

I looked down at them.

"They all need to be completed by approxamitely 6 pm. I expect you to complete each task and if you have any questions get Joe to contact me", Ms. Reynolds said referring to the Department's secretary.

"Yes ma'am", I replied. She nodded and walked out of my office. I felt a little underestimated. I wasn't an intern. But since I didn't have much choice in the matter I kept my mouth shut and cleaned my office and began to do my first errand.

_1. Pick up my clothes from Madam Malkin's._ I apparated to Madame Malkins and walked inside. The ringing of bells jingled and Madame Malkin's was already standing in front of the door.

"I'm here to pick up Melanie Reynold's clothes", I said.

"Aw, yes, Ms. Reynolds", Madame Malkins said and disappeared behind a small room and came back out holding up three hangers with plastic covering them. I held my hand out to grab it but she tutted.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You've got to try them on", Madame Malkins said. I frowned.

"Try them on?", I asked.

"Yes, of course. I need to make sure I did the correct measurements. I need you to try it on. Ms. Reynolds didn't let me measure her last week so I just did it freehand. I'm positive you and that woman are the same size", Madame Malkins said. Since when did MAdame Malkins make anyone do anything?

"I'll try to get Ms. Reynolds here herself to-"

"No! I have a buisness to run, I don't have time for that", she said. I sighed and took the clothes from her and walked to the fitting rooms.

I took off the coverings and a beautiful, elegant, red dress with a v-neck was revealed. I wondered where Ms. Reynolds was going in that. I took off my short black dress, threw it over the door, and hastily put the red dress on. I didn't have much time. It was 11: 30 and the list was too long to ignore. I looked into the mirror on the fitting room door. It was certainly beautiftul. It was a halter dress that draped down to my feet. It accentuated my clevage, but not too much. My mid section looked slimmer and my bum looked a bit bigger as well. If Ms. Reynolds doesn;t like this dress, I'd be sure to take it, I thought to myself.

I reached for my own dress, and just as I did it fell behind the other side of the door. I breathed heavily and opened the door to retrieve my dress. When I bent down to pick it up I heard my name being streaked from behind me. I stood up an turned around to be greeted by Luna who was walking towards me to give me a hug.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning! How've you been lately?", Luna said. She was wearing a emerald green sundress and white heels. Her long pale blonde hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore her radish earrings.

"You do too, what's the occasion?", I asked her.

"I'm going to a party with an old friend of mine", Luna replied, "Where are you going?"

"Actually I'm on duty at work. I just came here to pick up my boss's clothes and Madame Malkin's made me try this on", I said.

"I heard there was a new policy", Luna muttered. She bent down to pick up my dress. I held out my hand for her to give it to me but she never did. "This is prety. Is this yours, too?"

"Yes", I replied with my hand in the air waiting for my dress.

"There's a terrible stain on the back of it. I know a quick spell that will get it out. Hold on a second", Luna said going into her fitting room with my dress before I could object.

I stood out their waiting for my dress back for about five minutes before she came back out. She looked a little nervous.

"Hermione, I'm awfully sorry", Luna said. She held up my dress. In the back, where the 'stain' was, everything was fine. But in the front there was a massive hole and baby blue streaks were surrounding it.

"It's fine Luna, there should be a counter spell for it", I said.

"I'm afraid there's not. Well there is a potion, but it takes six hours to brew", Luna said. I held in my frustration, not wanting to hurt Luna.

"It's okay, Luna. I'll just run back to my office to get the keys to my house and get a new outfit", I replied.

"Wait, you can't!", Luna said.

"Why not?", I asked.

"B-because Ginny called a while back. She needs someone to help her with her wedding arrangements, and I told her I couldn't go. So I just thought, maybe you could go for me. I'll do some of the errands on you're list in return", Luna said. I thought about her bargain. Luna was a fairly hard worker. And Ginny and I haven't spoken in weeks, which I feel awful about.

"Alright, just- here", I said running inside of the dressing room and retrieving the list of errands. I gave her two sheets which narrowed things down to 10 papers worth of stuff to do. Great.

Luna rummaged through the list and shook her head.

"I'll do it", Luna said. We shook hands and smiled.

"Well I'd better get going", I told her.

"Me too", she said. We both took our things, payed for the clothes and apparated out of the store. I felt a bit stupid wearing such a lovely dress to run errands, but I didn't have much of a choice.

I showed up in front of Ginny and Harry's small house and knocked on the door, rather impatiently. It took twenty seconds for Ginny to appear looking angry and on the brink of tears.

"What is it?", Ginny asked. Once she saw me her expression seemed to soften, "Hermione?"

"Hey Ginny. Luna said you needed help with the wedding arrangements", I said in hopes that it would make up for our lost time.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere breaking Ron's heart?", Ginny asked. A part of me wanted to be angry at her for saying that, but I didn't have that kind of time so I brushed it off.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make it up to you by helping with the wedding. Don't let my relationship with Ron get in the way of our friendship", I said. She rolled her eyes, but I knew she wasn't still angry because she opened the door to let me in.

"Where are you going in that?", she asked me, her anger seemed to vanish completely.

"It's a long story", I replied. She nodded and walked into her living room. I followed close behind.

The coffee table was covered with pattern samples, beauty products, magazines, and stacks of paper.

"Wow", was all I could say. I hoped that she didn't plan on filling out invitations, because that would take more than two hours.

"So far I've got my dress picked out. It's beautiful", Ginny said. She picked up a picture from off of the pattern samples and held it up for me to see. It was beautiful. It was a long white dress with golden trimmings. The sleeves were made of lace and the bottom of the dress seemed to flow.

"You'll look stunning", I said happily despite the feeling of remorse I felt deep within me. Not because of Harry and Ginny but because of those night's that  
>I'd lie down and think of the dress I was going to wear at Ron and my wedding. So much for that.<p>

"So now all I need to do is come up with the hairstyle I want. I don't want mum to do it. I don't want to go with my hair looking like I stepped out of my Great Grandmother's photograph", Ginny said.

"Why don't you go to the salon. The place where muggles do your hair for you", I suggested.

"No, I wanted something that could be done at home. Besides, when you do you're hair with a wand, it'll last longer", Ginny said, "So today I was going to try out some hairstyles, but I didn't want to do it on myself because Harry will be home soon and I didn't want him to see me with the hairstyle I'll be wearing at my wedding."

I'd never understand Ginny's logics.

"No, Ginny, our hair is completely diffrent", I told her.

"Not really. It's about the same length. Just diffrent textures. But I can fix that", Ginny said. I frowned. Her hair flowed down her back. It was brilliant. Nice color, nice volume. And mine? It was a curly dull mess.

"Ginny I don't know", I said.

"C'mon Hermione, for me", she said. I sighed.

"Fine", I muttered for the sake of our friendship.

She went to go get her wand and used a ton of cosmetic charms I hadn't ever heard of (mainly because they weren't in the are of my intrests). She used a cleansing charm, a drying spell, a flattening charm, and then a curling charm. She handed me a mirror.

I looked like I was going to be attending a ball. My hair fell into elegant curls down my back and it looked shiny and very chique. Too bad there wasn't much purpose for it.

"This will look brilliant! Now all's that's left is makeup", Ginny shrieked.

"No, Ginny. I don't really have timee for that, you see I'm on the clock at work-" I protested but she held up a hand for me to stop.

"Hermione, it'll only take a second. Besides, I got this new eyeshadow and I REALLY wanted to try it out. And since you're already dressed up and such, you might as well. . .", Ginny said. I gave in yet again, knowing Ginny wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway.

I let her apply things to my face that I never even heard of.

"And vuala!", Ginny said, handing me the mirror again after thirty minutes. I looked in the mirror. Now I really looked like I'd be dancing with Prince Charming tonight. My eyes were covered with a shimmery white, and were outlined lightly with black, my eyelashes looked a bit thicker, and the dark circles I'd seen under my eyes this morning seemed to have vanished. How she did that, I didn't know. My lips were even a shimmery red and my face seemed to glow and look clearer.

"Hermione, I always knew you were pretty, but- Goodness you are absolutely stunning", Ginny said staring at me in awe. I felt myself blush.

"So is this the look you'll be getting?", I asked her.

"Absolutely", Ginny said still in her realm of shock. I stood up.

"Well I should get going then", I said.

"Alright. But I just need one more thing", Ginny said. I turned around, "Can you stop by George's shop for me and drop this off?" She held up a tube full of orange liquid. I took it and picked up my list.

"Okay, I'm glad I could help today", I said befor apparating to Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. The first thing I saw was the time. It was already 2:00.

I read the next thing on the list as I walked towards the staircase.

_27. Pick up three bottles of Firewhiskey _[It's at number 27 because she gave away some of the pages for those of you who would have potentianally been confused]. I snorted. I could only imagine why she'd need that, I thought to myself.

"Hello Hermione!", said George. I looked up. I realized I was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, George. Ginny asked me to drop this off to you", I said.

"Ah, good. The final ingriedient", George muttered, "Where are you going in that?"

"Ginny needed help figuring out what hairstyle and makeup she'd use for the wedding. I got the dress from Madame Malkins. It's my boss's dress but Madame Malkins made me try it on and- George do you have three bottles of firewhiskey?", I asked realizing I was wasting time.

"Whoa there, Hermione. I know you're going through a breakup but drinking yourself to death won't fix things", George said jokingly.

"No, it's for my boss. I've been trying to run errands for her", I said.

"Well lucky for you, I have several bottles, but they'll come at a price", George said. I started to take out my galleons but he tutted in disapproval.

"No, I mean I need you to try this new potion I'm testing out for a product I've been needing to perfect", George said.

"Is it dangerous?", I asked.

"Not if I add this in", George said holding up the orange liquid, "The potion's for making people hyper. But the original potion was making kids hyper to a dangerous extent. Besides it'd be funny to see you hyper." I rolled my eyes. If I was hyper it would at least I'd get things done quicker.

"Fine", I said. He went off with the tube and came back ten minutes later with a burgundy substance in a glass vile.

"Here you are", he said handing me the vile. I chugged it down and waited a minute or so to report the sudden changes. But I didn't feel hyper at all. The only thing I felt was randy.

"George!", I yelled, "That wasn't funny."

"What?", he asked innocently.

"This potion makes you horny not hyper", I yelled without thinking. Attracting attention to everyone in the store. I turned back to a hysterical George.

"I really didn't expect that, honestly but-", he burst into another fit of laughter, "That is absolutely brilliant. I've got to save the rest for Angelina."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look,I've got to go, George, just give me the bottles of firewhiskey", I said. He went back off into the room laughing and came back laughing. He had a bag in his hand and he gave it to me.

"Thanks Hermione", George said still chuckling, "I've got to tell Lee about this one." I rolled my eyes and stood by the door. I took out my list and read the next task.

_28. Go to 828 Hollard Street and pick up the silver package._ I sighed, and realised why her assistant so desprately needed that break.

"Hey, lady- are the effects on that potion of yours still there?", asked a dark haired boy that looked about 13.

"No", I said quickly and apparated out of George's shop disgusted.

I had showed up at a small street. The sign read Hollard street. I looked up at the house number and it read 1. I let out a small whimper and began my walk down Hollard street looking for house 828. All of the houses were brick with fancy glass windows and five windows, two on the first floor and three at the top. The street was abandoned except for the few cars that passed by. And I couldn't get their attention because they'd drive so fast.

I finally spotted house 824 and walked a little further until I reached my desired destination: 828. I walked up the cement driveway and up the white stairs and knocked on the glass door.

When it had finally opened I got the shock of my life: Lavender Brown and a little boy standing in front of her, his mouth covered with chocolate.

"Lavender?", I asked no one in particular.

"Hermione?", she asked. We stood there awkwardly for about five minutes until she held out her hand. "Nice seeing you again. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thankyou", I said, "Is this your son?"I asked trying to make polite conversation.

He had Lavender's eyes, dark brown hair, and peachy skin.

"Say hello Raymond", Lavender said. He gave me a small wave. I smiled at him and waved back.

"I came here to pick up a silver package?", I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, come on in, I'll go and get it for you", Lavender said. I walked inside. The walls were covered in baby pink and the furniture was white. There were pictures of Lavender and Raymond on the wall. Raymond was wearing the exact same outfit in his photograph. There was no man in any of the pictures. I realized that they were poor. Lavender's job was selling mystery packages from home, her son wore the exact same dingy overalls as he did in his pictures, and now that I took a closer look there were bills piled up on her coffee table.

"Here you go", Lavender said handing me a thick silver package, "That'll be two galleons." She held out her hands almost desperately. She was very thin. Almost thinner than she was in sixth year. I handed her four galleons.

"I only needed two", she said.

"You can keep the rest", I told her, hoping I wasn't making her feel like she was a charity rather than a person. I bent down and handed Raymond a galleon. "You can have one too." I smiled down at him and he gave me a shy grin.

I'm not sure where the feeling came from but I felt like I owed Lavender. For all the terrible thoughts and envy I felt towards her. However deep down inside I realized I owed it too myself. All summer long I'd been so caught up with myself. Ron was right. I was selfish and bratty. Today was the first time in ages that I'd done something for someone other than myself.

I looked up at a nearby clock. It read 5: 15. I hastily took out my list as I muttered my goodbyes to Lavender.

_29. Go down to King's Cross station outside Platform 9 3/4 to pick up another package_. Why there? I wondered. Just as I was about to apparate, Lavender called my name.

"What is it?", I asked hoping she wasn't going to try and give the money back to me.

"I never got to say thankyou for saving my life", Lavender said nervously, "So er- thanks."

"You're welcome", I said surprised that she even remembered. Then I apparated a little outside King's Cross so I didn't get noticed by the muggles.

I ran as fast as I could in my heels to get to King's Cross. The station was filled with people so it took me a while just to try and get in. When I finally did get in however, it was already 5: 30. I only had thirty minutes to complete several pages full of tasks. I ran hastily throught the crowd of people, knocking people over.

When I finally reached the outside of nine and three quarters, no one in particular seemed to be waiting to deliver a package. I looked down at the list of tasks and read the last one.

_30. Enter Platform 9 3/4 to retrieve the package._ I was confused. She must know that this platform only opens on September 1st right? But knowing I didn't have time to spare, I ran into the brick wall, not caring if people were looking. And to my surprise, I actually got in.

And the first thing I saw was Ronald Bilius Weasley stanind before me looking nervous. . . .

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed, it took me a long time to write this chapter so PLEASE review.<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Part Two guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I own Emma Watson's lock of hair I got for 40 dollars on ebay though! (NOT REALLY, although. . . . . )

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Part 2:<p>

"Ron?", I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a package for you", he replied. I looked at him confused.

"You're giving me the package?", I asked him, "How'd you even get in here?"

"I pulled in a few favors. From the owner of the station. And these guys", Ron said. Behind him Luna, George, Ginny, and Ms. Reynolds were smiling at me. And Behind them were small tables with white table clothes and matching chairs seated dozens of people. And Harry stood far beside Ron.

"What is everyone doing here?", I asked him.

"They came here to watch me give you this", Ron said holding up a frog, "This is the package."

"A frog?", I asked him.

"He's more than just a frog! He changed my life", Ron said.

"How?", I asked him.

"On September 1, 1991, on the train that shows up in this very Platform, this frog got lost. His name is Trevor, Neville's toad. And this girl, this bushy haired, brown eyed girl, showed up at the compartment I shared with this guy-", he pointed to Harry, "looking for Trevor. He gave me the best day of my life, and I didn't even know it. If it weren't for Neville losing this frog, I would've never met you."

I realized what he was talking about. I felt my eyes fill with tears of happiness. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and gave Trevor to Luna. And then he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"I think you should read the rest of that list", he said.

I turned the page of my list of errands and read it.

_31. Forgive your asshole of a boyfriend._

"I've already done that", I said to him.

"Well then read the next thing, Granger", Ms. Reynolds piped in. I looked down at the list.

_32. Hold out your hand. _I held out my hand and looked up. Ron opened the little black box. Behind him, Ginny and Harry stood closely beside him. I realised the three of them were wearing the exact same thing: jeans, a blazer, and a white t-shirt.

They took off their blazers and on Ginny's white t-shirt the word: Will and on Harry's t-shirt the word: You and on Ron's t-shirt the word's: Marry me were printed in red and gold letters.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?", Ron asked. I burst into tears of joy.

"Yes I will marry you", I replied before tackling him into a hug. Then he kissed me, deeply but briefly.

"There's more on the list Granger", Ms. Reynolds said. I looked down at the list again.

_33. Retrieve your next package from your fiance. _I looked up at Ron and Ginny handed him a small red bag. He handed it to me. I looked inside of the bag. There was a single key.

"It's not much, but it's a start. It's a small brick house with three bedrooms", Ron said.

"You got us a house", I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Read the list again", he said.

_33. Shake hands with your new co worker._ I looked up confused yet again tonight.

"I figured I might as well have given you the promotion on the night of your engagement", Ms. Reynolds said holding out her hand. I shook her hand and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, so much Ms. Reynolds", I said.

"One more thing", Harry piped in. I looked up at him expectantly.

"We decided to make you the godmother of our baby", Ginny said. She was crying as well. "I'm two months pregnant."

"Oh my goodness! Ginny that's wonderful!", I said. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

It all started to make since. That's why she didn't want Harry to leave.

"I'm so happy we're going to be sisters", Ginny said.

"Me too", I replied. Once she finally let go, I ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Congragulations", I said. He smiled.

"By the way, the charm is called _silencio_", Harry muttered.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Silencing charm", he replied, "I gave Ron the locking charm."

I smiled and gently hit his shoulder.

"I love you guys", I said.

"We love you, too", Ginny and Harry said and hugged me.

"D'you think I could get a word in with my future fiance", Ron asked sounding a little annoyed.

"It's not like you don't have her for the rest of your life", Harry said. He winked at him, and Ron smiled. Harry and Ginny went to sit down at the table with Bill and Fleur, perhaps to exchange ideas for baby names.

"I'm sorry it took so long", Ron said.

"It's okay", I said. I felt more tears pour down my face. I gradually cried harder.

"What's wrong?", Ron asked.

"It's just the way you did it. It's so sweet and just- romantic", I cried. He smiled and held me gently. I squeezed him towards me.

"You could've left out that potion though", I said.

"What potion?", he asked.

"The potion that makes you randy", I replied, "Y'know the one George gave me."

"George!", Ron exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help", George smiled with a curious and confused looking Angelina by his side.

"I'm sorry, Hermione", Ron started but I stopped him.

"It's okay. I plan on using it to my advantadge after this party anyway", I said seductively. He chuckled.

"Why wait?", he asked. I looked up at him and smiled. He took my hand and the both of us walked out of the Platform and to the nearest bathroom. It was a single room for men and women. Ron opened the door and to our surprise Neville and Luna were already there shedding articles of clothing as they passionately kissed. I felt my eyes widen and Ron quickly losed the door.

"I was NOT expecting that", he said.

"Well at least now we know how you're family felt", I replied. He chuckled.

"Something really needs to be said about the privacy problem around here huh?", Ron asked. I smiled at him.

"Agreed", I replied.

He bent down to kiss me, neither of us caring if people saw or not.

* * *

><p>This is not the end! But it will be if I don't get reviews, C'mon guys, you can do it!<p>

Sincerely,

Jay

p.s: I wonder if they do have locks of Emma Watson's hair on the market on eBay. . . . .Don't judge me.


	14. Chapter 13

So as you know this story's coming to an end. And I REALLY liked writing this story. So if you want a sequel let me know and post your ideas if you want. I have a lot of ideas myself but none are ideas I really can see myself writing. But if you don't want a sequel PLEASE at least read my story Cherry Red Lipstick. I haven't really had much of a start with that story, I've been too busy with this one! Anyway, that one is not NEARLY as family related. It's WAY more erotic. Like there's double the shagging. Very, VERY rated R- or M?  
>I have two other stories I'm working on, one has a lot more writing than Cherry Red Lipstick, the other story doesn't have much because it's not supposed to be a very long story.<p>

Anyway, I just want you guys to know that I'm really happy you took the time to read this. I truly appreciate it. This took me so long to write. . .But it was worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't care what Charlie Sheen told you, Harry's winning! (Nothing's worse than a person with way too much time on their hair).

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

The house was beautiful. Nothing like what I thought we'd get. It had a decent sized yard. The fence wasn't white, it was black. The house itself was brick and the driveway was cobblestoned with rose bushes outlining it. I squeezed Ron's hand as we walked up the brick steps. The door wasn't made of fancy glass, but of simple wood. And I used the my new key to unlock the door to reveal bare wooden floors and white walls.

"I didn't have time to furnish it. Besides you probably have better taste in things like that than I do. I tried my best though. If you don't like it, we could always move", Ron said.

"Ron, it's perfect", I told him. He stopped his rambling and looked down at me.

"You don't have to be modest", Ron said.

"No, really, Ron. It's wonderful",I said.

I continued a tour around the house. The kitchen had dark green walls and light wooden floors and counters. The dining room looked exactly like the living room did, except it's floors were about three shades darker. We went inside the two regular sized bedrooms. One had simple white walls and beige carpet, the other room had baby pink walls and white carpeting.

The last room, our room, had doble door. Ron, being the gentleman he was, opened the doors for me to reveal a large room with Red walls and dark wooden floors. There was even a fireplace from across where a bed should've been.

"This is brilliant", I whispered.

"I figured it was a start", Ron said. I dropped the gift's I'd recieved from the engagement party on the floor and kissed him. Not a deep one, just a simple peck.

"We should open our gift's now", I said.

We both sat on the floor and lined each bag from smallest to largest (Ron's idea, my doing).

We started with the smaller ones. Ron had gotten some cologne from George, which he'd decided he wouldn't try out until he was positive it wasn't another prank. He'd gotten a large amount of money from Percy and Charlie, and a brand new watch from his parent's.

Then it was my turn. I'd gotten a bracelet from Luna with stars engraved all around it. Then I got lingerie from both Angelina and Ginny, they were so- dirty and revealing it made Ron and I blush. Then I'd gotten a diamond necklace from my parents and an old pearl necklace from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley which apparently belonged to Mrs. Weasley's Great Grandmother according to Ron. Harry gave Ron and I a picture of the three of us together, my arm around both of their necks.

"You forgot the last package", Ron said. I looked down at the last package I'd forgotten to open. It was the silver one I'd gotten form Lavander's.

I tore it open and inside was a small basillisk fang.

"Our first kiss was over a basillisk fang and house elves. I didn't think you'd appreciate me renting a house elf so I just went with the basillisk fangs", Ron said. All evening Ron had left me absolutely speechless. But then, my emotions seemed to overflow.

I crawled over to him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Ron, you are the most wonderful person I'd ever met. I love you so much", I said to him. I wasn't about to mention it, but in my head I just kept thinking about how I couldn't wait to pop out Ron's little ginger babies. "And since you've treated me like a queen all day, you get to pick which outfit I'm going to wear."

I held up my new lingerie. One was a lacy bra and panties. The other was black and white negligee with translucent fabric from the neck to the bottom of my feet where the dress stopped.

"We don't have a bed too shag in", Ron said.

"Who said we needed one?", I asked he raised an eyebrow at me with a grin, "Ron, I had a potion that makes you horny, I haven't seen you in the past three weeks, and after all you've done I think we both knew we were going to shag tonight."

"Point taken. The red one. Easier access", Ron muttered. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom to change.

Once I was done I looked into the mirror. Ginny was right, your hair does stay up better with magic. My makeup was fine too. a bit of my mascara had run, but not severely. I wiped it away anyway and did another quick once over. The bra made my breasts look three times there actual size and the panties did the same with my bum. It basically accentuated my curves, and the red lipstick made me look even sexier. I gave myself a mental note to thank Ginny.

I opened the door to find Ron sniffing his cologne uneasily. He looked up at me and went wide eyed.

"I look stupid, don't I", I asked uncertain. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt nervous.

"You look gorgeous", he replied. I smiled at him. I walked towards him and sat next too him, not sure what else to do.

"Does it smell okay", I asked.

"Smells decent", he replied. We sat there awkwardly for about five minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gosh, why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't shagged you before. And now we could actually shag and not worry about getting caught", I muttered.

"I thought it was just me", Ron replied. We laughed at each other.

"We should at least try", I said. He shrugged.

"I'm not going to argue", he said. I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Just as we were about to I burst into laughter.

"This feels so weird", I said. He laughed. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?", he asked.

"Because it makes things easier", I replied. He took off his shirt just as I said.

"Better?", he asked. I nodded.

"Better", I replied before leaning in to kiss him. This time I never pulled away. I just went with the flow. It was slow and passionate. Almost as if our tongues were re- aquainting. I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sucked on my tongue and my hands dug into his skin lightly at the sensation. I moaned into his mouth and felt his hands travel down my back and stop just above my bum.

I finally pulled away and pressed my lips against his neck near a former mark I'd made. I sucked on his neck until I heard him moan. His hands traveled back up to my torso and he grabbed my breasts and traced circles around my nipples, which made me moan into his neck. His hands went under my bra and he gave a gentle squeeze making me moan even more.

"Goodness, Ron that feels good", I muttered. He unhooked my bra and I slid it off my arms. He trailed kisses from just below my ear all the way to my right breast and he sucked on my nipple, making me moan louder than before. I placed my hand on his inner thigh and gradually moved upwards. The heat between my legs was intense. Our movements were passionate and slow, making it all the more special.

"Take your pants off", I muttered to him breathlessly. He didn't reply. He only stood up and did as I said. His cock was erect, as excpected. I crawled towards him and pulled down his boxers and placed his cock inside of my mouth. I made sure it was all wet before I took it out of my mouth. I licked the tip and stroked his cock so that my saliva was on my hand. I'd give his cock the occasional squeeze and any precum that came from it was immidiately licked away by my tongue. He ran his fingers through my hair and moaned. Once my hands were tired I put it back in my mouth. My breasts were pressed against his thigh's gentl, making him moan even louder. It didn't take long until he finally came inside of my mouth, which I swallowed as usual.

"That was bloody brilliant", Ron said.

"Agreed", I replied. He kissed me, which was a big turn on considering I just swallowed a mouthful of hi own cum. I felt his fingers go underneath my panties and rub against my clit. Not too hard, but not too soft either. Which was good because I didn't want soft. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling. He broke the kiss and asked me to take off my panties. I took them off and lied down on my elbows. He straddled me and kissed me deeply before he trailed kisses down my body until he reached my wet pussy. His lips enclosed around my clit and he flicked his tongue across it. I moaned louder than I ever had before. He placed two fingers inside of me which made my volume increase. His breath against my pussy made it even better.

"Ro-n, Merlin that feels fantastic", I breathed. I massaged my own breasts in enjoyment. He reached up to grab the other and squeezed. It only took about two more minutes before I came.

I bit down hard on my finger and moaned. I stood up just as Ron did. We both knew what the other wanted: for him to be inside me. He pressed me against the wall lightly and kissed me hard. Our tongue's collided and our hands were travelling all over each other's bodies. I grinded my hips into his pelvis, making him groan. He broke the kiss. He went inside of me, as far as he could while standing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pressed me further into the wall so make sure I was full supported. He thrust in and out of me. We both moaned. I pressed the heels of my feet into the small of his back and bit down gently on his shoulder. He grasped my bum and groaned in pleasure- or pain. It felt so good. It didn't take either of us long to cum. Once we did the both of us were exhausted, but happy that we finally managed to actually shag without getting caught. We both lied down on the floor, naked and bare just holding each other as close as humanly possible.

"I love you, Hermione", Ron said with his eyes closed.

"I love you too, Ron", I replied. He kissed my forehead.

We both fell asleep together feeling happier. Not just because of the shagging but because of how stong we had become as a couple.

* * *

><p>The End, MAYBE.<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	15. Chapter 14

Enjoy! If you want a sequel, I need at least ten reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I did manage to find a lock of Emma Watson's hair on eBay. And on Thursday I'll own that!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a snoring Ron. We were both naked, just lying on the floor. I looked down at my ring and smiled at what had happened yesterday. I looked up at him and kissed his jawline.

"I love you Ron", I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I just had to say it. If I could I'd scream it to the world at the top of my lungs. But sadly, I didn't have the energy.

I got up and grabbed Ron's white t-shirt that read: Marry Me. I smiled. I felt an arm grab me around the waist. I looked down at him and he was smiling, just as I was.

"Good morning, Ron", I said to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley", he replied. My smile grew wider and I pressed my lips onto his briefly.

"Ron, I know I said it last night but I just wanted to say thank you again. I don't think I would've managed another week without you. And the way you proposed- no one's ever done anything like that for me and I just- I just", I burst into tears of joy again. I really couldn't help myself. Everything from yesterday was just so- so special. It was beautiful and the best thing that has ever happened to me other than meeting Ron in the first place.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"'Mione, it really wasn't that much. Not after the way I'd been treating you lately. It was like I'd been giving everyone else my time except myself. And if there's no you there is no me, so I made proposing to you a priority", Ron said, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come around, by the way. It's just that- well honestly I didn't want marriage. I wanted you in my life I just didn't want to make that kind of commitment and take that kind of responibilty. I always looked at my parents' and prayed I wouldn't end up like them. Y'know, poor with a houseful of kids. I didn't want to marry you because I didn't think you deserved that, and I didn't either. But the more I thought about life without you and I starting a family together, I began to understand I wouldn't like it very much. The past three weeks were hell for me."

I hope he knew he wasn't making my crying situation any better. His words were sweet and I was happy to indulge in them. If only I wasn't so emotional. Where was all of this emotion coming from? I wondered if Ginny was going to be this emotional during her pregnancy. . . .

And then it hit me.

I jumped up from his grasp and practically ran for my purse and dumped everything out from it.

"What's wrong?", Ron asked me. But I ignored him until I'd finally found: my birth control. I opened the case and my heart sunk.

I had forgotten to take any of my pills, and now that I look back on it- I stopped taking them on the Wednsday of the vacation at the Burrow. I wondered whether or not I could be pregnant. It would certainly explain all of the waterworks.

"What's that?", Ron asked. I hadn't even thought about how I could tell Ron.

"My birth control", I said. I felt sick and disgusted with myself. It's not that I didn't want kids. I just didn't want to overstep the boundaries of my relationship. We weren't ready for a child. Not until we were both married and stable.

"What's wrong?". he asked.

"You see the tiny white pills?", I asked him, he nodded, "I was supposed to be taking these to prevent me from getting pregnant. And I kind of. . .forgot."

Ron seemed fine for about a minute until he finally understood what this could mean. His face grew a faint green.

"I'm so sorry, Ron", I began. He didn't respond for a long time. I couldn't predict what was going to happen next. It was only one of two things: Ron calls off the engagement and we split up after just hours of getting back together, or he sticks by me and play the role as dad if neccesary.

"You could always take a test to see if it's true or not", Ron said. I suppose he'd chosen the second option, but that was not a gurantee. I took his hand and squeezed it hard. He didn't really hold it back until a minute or so afterwards. I think he took a second to see how I felt-

* * *

><p>Scared. I held up the glass filled to the brim with white liquid. All I had to do was take a sip and it would tell me whether or not I was pregnant. Red if I wasn't and Blue if I was. The thought of the color blue radiating from my stomach scared me and excited me at the same time. I pressed the glass to my lips and chugged it down as Ron squeezed my hand tightly, from fear.<p>

I placed the glass back on the table nervously and waited five minutes before pulling up my shirt to reveal-

* * *

><p>And, CLIFFHANGER. Now remember what I said, ten reviews and I'll do a sequel! I've already got ideas for the next one. But hey, if you don't want one, fine by me. I just hope you enjoyed this.<p>

So as for now, this story is COMPLETE.

Now, I don't care if this story is six months old by the time you read this, I still want you to review.

So the only one who knows whether or not Hermione's pregnant is yours truly. *mischevious laugh*

Sincerely,

Jay


End file.
